Living Happily N'ever After
by LoveIsPerfectlyImperfect
Summary: Bella's marriage to Prince Edward was perfect until she discovered that he hates her. Now Jasper Grant is giving her a lesson in true love. Will she choose to keep learning or stay with Prince Charming? Only Humans.
1. Bella Meets World

Happily Never After: CinderBella

**This is my first fanfic and I'm excited. I have no specific plan for the story so it's always subject to change. Treat this like a prelude.**

Ch. 1 – True Love

Looks like I made it. I'm finally where I want to be. It took so much work to get Edward to fall for me. First, my stepsisters, Lauren and Jessica, were so reluctant to do anything with Edward and I. They acted like we had germs or something. Then Tanya, my so called lovely stepmother refused to let Eddie-bear spend the night in my room. I had to sneak him in the house at night and get it on by the fireplace (giving me the name CinderBella).

I thought I might loose him until the ball at the castle. That night I locked my step-rodents in the Cellar upstairs with the real mice as I skipped off to the castle. Tanya never would've approved of my outfit. I had on a red dress that showed way too much cleave. My hair was down and curly as a cherub, but that I'm not. Commando underneath, strapless skimpy dress. I was ready for him.

"Don't worry Bella. He wants this just as much as you do," I repeated to myself as I took my godmother Jane's Lamborghini. It was orange like a pumpkin. Poor Jane, lots of money + no taste = expensive ugly car. Once I got to the party some little village chick, Angela, was talking to my man. The conversation didn't last as his eyes followed my girls down to the slit in my dress from ass-cheek to strappy stilettos. In two blinks Edward carried me out of the room in front of the entire village, including his parents Esme and Carlisle, into his room. I came out after two or three days for fresh air.

"Bella, you forgot something!" some little boy yelled as I snuck away from the palace pretending like no one knew where I'd been the last couple days. I think it was some shoe or something like that. Who cares? That just means I'm going shopping soon!

That night there was a hesitant knock on the door. "Don't do it man. Turn the hell around before Bitchy-ella answers. Life as you know it will end if you --"

"Hello, boys!" I swiftly turned the knob of the door that was the only thing standing between me and my promising future.

"Hey Bella, can you give us some Privacy Em? By the way that's not a question." My prince told his idiot friend in his deep and sultry, aggressive tone of a voice.

"So long Edwarddddd." Emmett echoed as he walked backwards away from my house.

"Well Bella, I've been doing some thinking and I've come to the decision that...since I have to get married this year...and you're not getting any hotter either I mean...by the way I brought the shoes you left in my room when we, um...so what I'm trying to say is--"

"YES, YES EDWARD YES!!!" I nearly cried as I jumped into his buff, muscular arms. His body was icy but I knew his heart wasn't.

About a month later we did the marriage thing and I've been living in the castle since then, but that wasn't really when my story began.


	2. Living in Denial

Ch. 2 Living In Denial-land

**2 years later**

**Bpov**

"Edward, Edward, OMG EDWARD, stop Edward. Never mind that, keep going baby!" was all I heard coming from my closet.

"Shh Shh Shh, you're gonna wake the misses ladies," said Eddie in his flirty voice whisper. Suddenly the door flung open and two local maidens pranced right past my bed and through my door. The last one had curly red hair and my eyes followed her long flowing hair to the see through slip she was wearing.

"It's too late for that!" my voice boomed from my bed as the hairs on Eddie's neck seemed to raise. His emerald eyes were open wide. He wasn't shocked or embarrassed, just angry. As always. As I jumped out of bed with my arms flying everywhere, Edward flew to the door stretching his arms out to block my exit.

"Okay, okay, what do you think you heard, sweetie?"

"Were you cheating on me? Edward Anthony Cullen were you with another woman, wait with other **women**? Are you out of your mind? After two years of marriage! God Edward, I thought--**"**

"You thought what? Basically, you saw me walk out of the closet with peasants. You accused me of cheating on you with peasants! I have way better taste than that! How dare you even insinuate--"

"Edward...Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. I am a very smart woman and I am loosing my patience."

"I know that, dear."

"I do everything you ask me to without complaining."

"I know that, dear."

"I would die for you."

"Why?"

"WHY? Because I'm your damn wife! That's why? And I hope you feel the same way."

"Of course I do," He rolled his eyes at me. "Look let's straighten this out **right** now. I had to reach this coat, right, but it was tucked in a space to narrow for me to walk through."

"So you couldn't ask me?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully I wouldn't dare interrupt you. People in love tend to do selfless things like that, baby."

At this time, Edward was slowly walking in my direction with his hand outstretched waiting for me to grab it and end this argument. But we'd been here before. I've heard it all.

"Baby, she was just cleaning the bath, not in it." As a halfnaked girl wrapped in a towel tiptoed away.

"Look, I needed someone to write up some royal business just on the floor." I looked down to see a girl wearing all lace on the floor sitting on some papers.

"All women are naked in the morning, it's the Volterra way, dear." No excuse, just a couple naked girls getting dressed and leaving the room. This time he'd better come up with something really good.

"So you needed **two** women to get the **one **coat?"

"No no no, the other maiden was helping me pick out shoes. Didn't you hear her say 'never mind Edward'. Poor thing has no taste at all. Not like my sweet little Bella that is. I really didn't want to wake you but next time I will. Next time I'll grab your little arms, like this, put my lips to your ears, like this, and make sure you wake up. Next time."

"Hmmm, that feels sooo nice. Okay Eddie. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm being so mean."

"Women are always cranky in the morning, dear. Haven't you noticed that in your 19 years of being one?"

I ignored that dumb comment.

"I'm sorry I held you up. I guess it's time to get ready. We should wear matching clothes, Eddie! Since you're wearing your cotton red coat with the black trimmings I'll--"

"You'll stay your pretty little ass at home. I have a meeting today that I can't possibly miss."

**Epov**

There's a new maiden starting work here. It's my 'royal duty' to make sure she feels welcomed.

**Bpov**

"Okay. But I want to see you tonight. All of you."

"Sure hun. Bye."

I was on my tippy toes waiting for a kiss, but when I opened my eyes the door was closed. The second his scent no longer filled the room I began to feel empty. I'm such a fish without water when he leaves me. He has so many meetings. Well, I'm sure he has lots of ground to cover being prince and all. He is a very important man.

As I began to undress and bathe, I started to plan my day. I would be taking two maidens with me out instead of one. Edward hired me a new girl. I'm so excited he's always thinking of head, oops I meant ahead. Hmm, I wonder why I just said that. Sometimes I'd swear my mind was trying to tell me something about him.

After breakfast, this piggy was ready to go to market. I had a bad case of shopping fever.

"Bella, Bella. It's Rosalie. Are you ready?"

Rosalie was working her way up the social ladder. I really liked her. She reminded me of a younger me and she helped Edward in the morning more than any other maid. She's so sweet.

"I'm in the carriage already Rosie. It's time to go to market."

The market ride was short, after all the market was only half a mile away. On the way there Rosalie gave me the gossip. Some gentlemen, Mike Yorkie and Eric Something I think their names are, were caught in a very dirty "someone dropped the soap" position, if you catch my drift. I'm not surprised.

The local newspaper was close to shutting down. That's good. They weren't that good anyway. On their 78th column about me they spelled Bella "Bela". Idiots. I'd shut them down myself if Edward hadn't asked me to leave that spunky columnist girl alone. The most intriguing news was about this new maid.

**Rpov (Rosalie Hale)**

God when will this end. I'm so sick of 'your highness'. She's so clueless. She really thinks I like her. And if she calls me Rosie one more time I swear to god--

"Rosie, tell me about this new maid."

Ooh gossip, good gossip.

"Well, she's very pretty. About 5'5 with short brown or black spiky hair. She wears very colorful outfits and she has a bell-like voice. Her name is Alice and she's an excellent dancer. Her eyes--"

"No offense, Rosie. That all sounds nice...but what is her background, you know, her _story_?"

"I was getting to that. That is the most interesting news."

I flung my dainty hands through my thick blonde hair. It never hurts to flaunt my beauty to this insecure brat. I decided to stretch my smooth, long legs towards her. My hands were on her knees and my big blue eyes were opened wide to emphasize the news I had.

"Well rumor has it, and by rumor I mean I heard the words come directly from King Carlisle himself!"

"Go on, go on we don't have all day!"

"There has been question about the Cullen prince's lineage."

"Meaning!"

"Meaning there is a chance that Edward Cullen is really Edward...MASEN!"

Cinder cheeks didn't like that news as I knew she wouldn't. Of course her first thoughts weren't "Poor Edward, my dear dear husband that I love so much blah blah" no it was--

"You mean I might not really be a future queen after all! Rosie you must not, no no, I **forbid** you from telling anyone about this. You hear me."

Part of me wanted to say okay, skank. I won't, but it was too late. I almost told Edward after our quickie in the staff room not to go on his 'business meeting' but I didn't hear Carlisle's words until after the super amazing Edward shag. Damn he should copyright that.

Bella and I made an early stop at a waterhole, but we soon regretted it.

"We sure did. It was me and some other girl, Vicky I think. No, we did it right in Edward's suite and she didn't even notice. We were so loud! I listened to the door once we left and you wouldn't believe how easy it was for him to convince that tramp trash Bella that nothing happened right under her nose. That Edward didn't suck my neck, grab my tits, nor did Vicky kiss his cock and I'm sure you all know the rest--"

"No" , Bella's voiced stuttered as she walked closer to the loud-mouthed red head, "t-tell me-me-me more."

Poor thing. Her voice was drowned in the tears she was holding back as her whole body began to tremble, before finally fainting.

I almost felt pity for her, almost until I realized what could come of this. No more convincing Edward to leave Bella. More convincing Bella to leave Edward. Nice.

**Sorry to make him so cruel and Bella so naive, but you'll love me later for it, I hope. Anyway anyone interested in what's going on with Alice and Edward right now? I know I am. **


	3. When Edward Met Alice

**I had to clear up some stuff in the last chapter. I edited all the mistakes. So anyway, now on with the show. Stephanie Meyer's owns Twilight.**

**EPov**

"So you're the new maiden, huh. Well I am very pleased to meet you." No I can't say that. Too simple, nowhere near getting to the point.

"Hi, I'm Edward, I plan to bend you over in two minutes and--"

A petite girl with spiky brown hair interrupted me with an annoyed look on her face. I really hoped she'd get over it soon, I don't have all day to woo her. However I will erase my schedule if she gives me a reason to.

"Hello. You must be Jasper. The lovely housekeeper Cidney told me to be expecting you around 12ish. What made you drop by so early? Volterras beautiful. Way more beautiful than the states."

"Um, no I'm not Jasper. My name is Edward and pleased to meet your acquaintance."

I bowed and kissed her hand. Chicks love that kind of stuff, it's not like they can see past anything.

"Look, I really just wanted Jasper so he could go ahead and show me around. Cidney said he gives very fast tours and I want to get back to this really good book I started reading last night. It's nice to meet you err, what did you say your name was again?"

"Edward! My name is Edward you dumbass girl!!...Excuse my harsh tone, I'm just a little tired."

"A little tired? That is no excuse for yelling at me for forgetting your name! Who do you think you are? King? I can see your future, and it's looking pretty bleak if you keep up that kind of attitude!"

The girl must be on her dot or something like that. Not only did she slap me and push me away, but she slammed the door in my face. Wow! I've never met a girl who had spunk AND was intellectual. I didn't know they could have both. I've had many things done to me by girls in this place, including pain/pleasure things, and none of them ever turned me on as much as this simply extraordinary wench. I had to do something about the happy dance going on in my pants soon, but that would have to wait. I needed to get her on her back first, wait I meant back first!.

"I'm sorry, okay. Can we meet again? You're right (sigh). I had no right to get so heated with you. Just, would you just, please come back out...I'll give you a tour around the place. You can get it over with early if you come with me. Please?"

"You never even asked my name, jerk," she said slowly opening the door and peeking from behind like she was a little kid.

"What is your name fair maiden?"

"My name is Alice. Alice Masen. Before you give me this tour, let's get one thing straight. The maiden crap has to stop. I'm not a 'fair maiden' you don't have to kiss my hand again. You're bending over backwards for me like a 50¢ hooker and I'm no pimp kay Edward."

"Sure, that's more than fine with me, Alice. Now, I think it's time for us to go."

I stretched my arm out praying she would put hers around it. After careful deliberation she looped her arm around mines and we headed to town. As we took the buggy to different villas, it took every ounce of fiber in my body not to stare into her beautiful emerald eyes. Immediately we connected in ways that I didn't no existed. After she told me about her secret love for red foods, like spaghetti and meats I was hooked to her like a drug. Red foods, weird, I know. But something about them just sets me afire. The only time we disagreed was in our discussion about music.

"No way, na-unh, not happening. You can't get me to listen to that junk."

"Oh come on Edward, Britney, Madonna, Prince. You really need some music ed right now. A musical crash course."

"Alice, Alice. I'm so shocked. You seemed absolutely perfect a couple of seconds ago. You mean to tell me you would prefer 'Like A Virgin' to some Van Gogh or Debussy? Impossible. You have way better taste than that."

"I have way better taste than you. You seemed absolutely fun until you tried to get me into classical music. If I'm in the death scene of some horror movie or really really sleepy, I'll consider your music."

"Well let's make it into a game of some sort. I'll race you to the tree with the bird's nest in it over there on the right. Loser has to listen to the other person's music for a week! Winner only for a day."

"My, my Edward. Are you sure you want to race against me? I might be a track all-star runner woman."

"I'm not worried because I have a secret weapon that you don't have."

"And what is this 'secret weapon?"

"The element of surprise!"

I jumped out of the buggy to get a head start on the race. I was almost there when I looked behind me and saw Alice gaining momentum. I almost touched the tree when I felt her dainty arms wrap around my neck. Alice jumped on my back and tried as hard as her little body would let her to pull me down. It worked and within seconds we were rolling around on the grass. When our eyes met, she was on top of me in perfect riding position. Our kiss started off slow, then got more urgent. I felt her hands going to my zipper and was totally shocked when I realized I wasn't ready to go further than a kiss. What the hell? If any other girl welcomed me with her legs wide open, I would have obliged immediately.

"Wait a second. We just me are you sure about this?"

"I'm in it if you're in it."

"But that's just it. I'm not sure I'm ready for anything physical yet."

Before I could voice another thought she grabbed my nuts and began stroking.

"Al Al Alice, wwwait a secc weee neeed, weee neeed"

"We need what Edward," she whispered into my ear as she began to nibble on it with a light grin on her mouth. The straining erection problem came back and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I would give in.

"We need to...nothing."

I'd already began working on her tight cotton tee when she scrambled out of it. My hands automatically cupped her breasts as I whispered explicatives into her ears. The sound of her moans made me feel like I'd cum way too early. My tongue circled the beautiful real C cupped breasts of hers.

"Edward baby, god I'm so wet right now."

Those were the last coherent words she said. After that all I heard were loud moans and hisses. The hiss sounded so good that I decided to place a light kiss on the right one before I bit into it a little.

"Shiiiiiit! That's Amazing & so sexy!" she said looking down at me with her eyes burning holes into mines.

As much as I was filled with lust for her, I couldn't ignore this connection we were making. I've seen many beautiful girls, but none of them as pretty as Alice. I was already gone when she agreed with me almost about everything. But now I couldn't imagine ever letting this girl go. She was mines and I had no intentions on sharing. We could be selfish that way because somehow as she stared into my eyes with a look of understanding on her face I knew she felt the exact same way. Next we got her skirt off and I saw something pink role onto the grass.

"Too bad we don't have any music playing."

"I'll whisper a song I know in your ear. Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go."

Alice's warm sultry voice whispering those words in my ear was all the confirmation I needed. Bella would be out the castle before nightfall. I can't let this one go, she's my other half.

"Alice I think we dropped something," I said breaking the trance our kiss had both of us in.

"OHHHH SHIT!!! Never mind it Edward."

The panicked expression on her face made me have to take a glance behind us and look at the object. To my surprise the pink object was none other than a plastic dildo.

"You keep a fake penis in your skirt?! Wait, why the hell do you keep a fake penis in your skirt?! Are you some type of sick sexual deviant?!"

"NO, it's not what it looks like! Please just let me explain!"

"Were you already getting off the second we met?!"

"It's not like that Edward! Just let me explain!"

"I knew you were sick and kinda twisted but damn, you're worse than I could of ever imagined!"

"That's not fair. You don't even know the half of it. Look, for years I've been in search of my father and I'm just finding out he lives here. So when I got a letter saying the royal house of this place requested my permanent stay I was excited. I thought maybe he finally wanted me. Maybe Carlisle wanted me! So I've been doing lots of weird things to keep my attention off of the possibility of him hating me. And the dildo--"

I was so caught up in finding out why she had that **thing **in her skirt that I failed to realize she'd just said Carlisle's name for something.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up to the part about Carlisle."

"I found out that he and my dad switched kids. He wanted a boy, my dad wanted a girl, so after they both slept with my mom they figured that it didn't matter who the father was of her kids. Carlisle took the boy and my dad took me, but I don't like the arrangement. I want to know who my real dad is. Hell, I'm not even sure that my mom is really my mom. Nor is she. She's kinda a 50¢ whore, and a drunk. She's mixed up her own flesh and blood with fellow tramps before. I think it's sick don't you. I mean imagine what would happen if I met this 'brother' of mines, Edward. He'd probably look a lot like me. Carlisle and my dad look alike, to me. But you just can't do this kind of thing to people. So, I don't know, the dildo made me feel like maybe Carlisle would like me, maybe I'd be his boy. I don't know. Do you understand what I'm saying, Edward? Edward? Are you okay?"

My mind stopped working when I put the puzzle pieces together and realized what Alice was telling me. My stomach was turning and the world around me was spinning. I heard her say my name and turned around to face my twin. Her pale skin, emerald eyes, wit and tastes were already so similar to mines. Of course we were connecting. We were blood related. SIBLINGS! A lone tear fell down my eye and I was sure that many more would follow. I wanted to explain but the only words that came out were, "Carlisle Cullen is my dad." Those words were the last words I said before everything around me went absolutely black.

**Oooh, well it's a good thing things didn't go too far, but that depends on what you see as going far...**


	4. Fetishes and Infatuation

**I want to introduce a character I have yet to see really developed. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not the bad Esme.**

**Esme's POV**

"She's not your responsibility. Hell, she really doesn't even have to exist if you just say the word."

"Esme darling, do you ever get sick of being referred to as the wicked step-mother? Do you like giving them a reason? She's just a kid, a kid who's really confused because of my irresponsible yester-years."

I knew I had to do something about this Alice girl. Carlisle's a sucker for a lost cause and this girl had little orphan Annie written all over her. It's always been his most negative attribute. If I didn't do anything soon about his long lost daughter, he'd get carried away, but what? What do you when your husband finds out he has a daughter? I wanted a girl for years we tried over and over to have one. At one point I stopped believing, but pretending to try because, hell, it was fun. Carlisle's really 'creative'.

"So what if she's just a kid. She has a mother and a father. Why complicate things you idiot? All of you are idiots!" Did he really think I'd like him coming home with a daughter? He went shopping and came back with a daughter! How dare he act like everything is okay.

"Esme, Alice is staying in the castle with us. There's a million other things I need to deal with right now and the more you talk, the less you look like a priority."

Before I could turn around Carlisle was out the door. All I heard were his footsteps stomping down the hall and out the door.

"Asshole!" I shouted from the window.

He didn't even turn around at that. We've had arguments in the past. For instance, he refused to believe that Bella and Edward were not ready to be married. He insisted that they were a match made in heaven, each other's missing puzzle pieces, etc. Damn romantics. Looks like my day just cleared up. It certainly won't be spent with Carlisle.

My thoughts were interrupted by a slammed door. I assumed Carlisle was ready to make up and felt wet at the thought, when I heard a female voice shouting out explicatives.

"Please don't be--"

"That mother--"

"Bella," I sighed.

"That asshole! What the hell was he thinking! I know what he was thinking! He was thinking that Bella's just a rug, Bella's just the wife, she doesn't need me to be faithful, she doesn't, doesn't, god what was I thinking! Esme was right Rosie, I should've never married that narcissistic prick!"

Suddenly, I felt compelled, no obligated to comfort Bella. She may not have been the daughter-in-law of every mother's dream, but I still saw potential in her.

"Bella dear what is all the fuss about. I heard your sobs from the 2nd floor window!"

The poor thing wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly cutting off all of my air supply. She's all out of love.

"You were so right. I didn't want to believe you, but you were right. He wasn't ready. I'm ready, I've been ready for some time now, but he wasn't."

I took her arm and led her upstairs to my room. No need to make a scene.

"I mean I've had opportunities too. I'm sure you've noticed this kingdom is a big sausage fest. That doesn't mean Edward couldn't manage to find all the wenches. And all the things I've done for him, to him, Esme. Need I get detailed?"

"Please don't dear. I understand."

"No, you don't understand, Esme." Bella said those words with hooded eyes staring daggers at me. The room was dangerously quiet.

"You don't scare me, and yes, I do understand."

Bella started shaking her head violently and pacing around the room.

"Should I show her, should I not. She'll think I'm crazy," she was muttering under her breath and staring at everything, but me.

"Bella, please stop, you look like some crazy lady on the street with a tin cup and a cat."

"Esme, I need you to see what I mean for yourself."

"Are you talking about the matching unicorn tattoos? Everyone knows about them. Edward told some girl when you got them and it got around that you two err um, nevermind."

After hearing my rant, crazy lady on the street with a tin cup and a cat started rolling her eyes. I wasn't offended. I knew who she was really mad at.

"Follow me, Esme."

"Bella--"

Before I could even protest, she was out of the door running through the hall towards her and Edward's wing of the castle. It's a good thing I've been working out or else I would've lost her the second she turned.

"Bella, (pant) I'm sick of running, maybe I'm getting to involved (pant). Damn you two dumbasses."

"Look bi-polar Esse, I'm about to show you something I've never showed anyone, but first I need you to make a promise to me. Promise me that you'll never show anyone, tell anyone, or communicate in any way what is in this room."

"Promise. Cross my heart, hope you die and everything."

"It's hope to die, hope to die, ugh whatever just promise."

"Okay, okay I promise. I'll even close my eyes"

Bella opened the door and in the 5 seconds of open sesame my mind began to imagine all the possible outcomes of the big brass door behind her dresser. Dead bodies, stolen money, Edward's clone. What.

"Can I open my eyes yet," I asked rather frustrated with this secret room.

"Open your eyes."

To my amazement and horror, Bella had...hair. Bronze blackish hair everywhere. All of it in seals. It took me a long time before I realized that the hair was familiar. Edward's hair! Wait, Edward's hair?

"Edward's hair? You have his hair? What do you do with it? You're not a voodoo witch or anything like that are you?"

As I spoke to her, I didn't notice, but slowly I was backing out of the room. The pain my lungs felt from running after Bella to get here didn't even compare to the pain they felt now. Am I having a panic attack? Oh god, I hope not.

"See this is why I was afraid to show you this room. Everybody love's differently. I have a deal with his barber. He gives Edward a haircut, I come and collect the hair, everyone's happy. But do you see why you can't understand how I feel?"

"This is very strange. I always did worry about you. You love him so much...too much. And I can see that. Actually, I've seen it for a long time."

In the middle of my 'let's change your life around speech' a lock of hair fell from the ceiling. Bella dashed for the lock of hair, scraping her knees a bit. This was getting pathetic.

"I wonder how that got up there?"

"Wait let me finish before you look up, Bella!"

Shiiiit! I should've cut to the chase when she showed me the hair. Now Bella looked up and saw all the naked pictures of Carlisle I drew from my stalker days before we officially met, along with...the clippings.

"You kept his toe nail clippings? Ewww!"

"They're his fingernail clippings, not toenails! I'm not that pathetic!" Under different circumstances I wouldn't have talked with such venom, but the situation called for it. I couldn't have her thinking I saved some man's toenail clippings. How repulsive. I got my desired reaction because Bella's face was now full of understanding.

"Thanks mom," she said with a big goofy smirk on her face, "I feel a lot less pathetic now."

"Don't get me wrong, you're still pathetic, but I'll teach you how not to be."

This was a true Hallmark card moment. My arms locked Bella in a tender embrace and soothed her. A total 180° change from a couple minutes ago. We both felt so in sync before we were interrupted by a wispy voice at the door.

Carlisle was carrying Edward on his back and little Alice silently followed them. His mouth opened to talk and I shut mines to listen.

"I think it's time we had a family meeting."

**Yes collecting hair and nails and drawing nude pics of unknowing people is creepy, but we're talking about some ladies with something past love, more like infatuation. So let's see what crazy bizarre things happen at the family meeting.**


	5. The Meeting

**Now for the family meeting. You can expect some anger, revelations, and maybe some type of crazy surprise. I'm really starting to get into this story. Big plans around chapter 8. This chapter crosses out of the humor, and a little into angst. Be prepared. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, by I own happily ever afters.**

**BPov**

"Why did you all barge in? Why do we need to have a meeting? Who is she?"

I couldn't help ramble on and on. It's way to soon for me to talk to Edward. In order for me to start being a strong independent woman, I have to start spacing myself from Edward. It would probably help if I stopped staring at his package and walking towards him.

"I knew this day was coming soon," said Carlisle, "but I put it off as long as I could."

"Well dear, I've already started talking to Bella. We haven't made any plans yet, but I'm suggesting she take a break from Edward."

"Wait Esme, why is Bella leaving Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"What did you just say!" Edward interrepted. "Where the hell is Bella going! How long of a break are we taking? Why are we breaking."

The all-knowing Esme just shook her head and said, "You even talk alike," with a smile on her think pink lips.

"Edward I want to get separated. I'm taking charge now. I'm a strong, independent woman, and I have to start making smart moves for myself."

"But I don't understand!" Edward exclaimed walking in circles and breathing heavy.

Hopefully he takes me seriously. This is a big deal.

"I'm so, so, so....Bella, I'm so happy!"

"What!" everyone said in unison, my voice the loudest.

"Happy?! Your ass shouldn't be happy about anything! Didn't you hear me? I'm divorcing you, you cheating jackass!"

"Now, children," Esme sheepishly began, "don't be so rash. We have plenty of time to discuss this. Don't get so carried away. The two of you need to sit down and talk about this before you just leave each other. It doesn't work that way."

"Mom, I haven't been happy in this relationship for a long time."

"Yeah since the morning after," interrupted Emmett laughing his ass off like we were just some book to read, or just a movie to watch. We're real people with real problems, Edward's leaving me, and he's sitting there cracking up. If my heart wasn't being ripped to pieces I would've kicked him in his golf balls.

"Emmett son, this is not a good time," Carlisle said this with a twinkle in his eye, "we are dealing with a lot of problems right now."

"If this isn't a good time, I'm just going to go okay." said the dark haired girl on Edward's right.

"And who are you?" I asked the pixie on Edward's side, "Edward's latest bang, bitch?"

"Actually no, well kinda," she started walking towards the door, but abruptly turned around and said, " and possibly his sister. Latest bang bitch, pixie, sister. I've gotten so many titles today ha ha ha. Well I'll be going now. Finish talking about your problems and I'll come back later to talk to Carlisle."

"Oh....OH....ha ha ha!" My body's trembling with laughter, I'm rolling around on the floor, and everyone but Emmett is looking at me confused and for once, I couldn't care less.

"So, you mean to tell me, Eddie the man-whore--"

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward said turning his head to my direction, eyes full of rage. "I've hated that name for a long time and now, now I can tell you to shut the hell up! And don't call me Eddie."

Nice speech, but I'm still laughing.

"You almost had sex with your own sister asshole! Get angry at me if you want, but facts are facts. Look at yourself, you're so busy getting busy, you, eww freak! This is exactly why we need a breather."

"I'm not a freak! I didn't know. It's not my fault. We were both just so in sync, I never thought that Alice was my sister. I mean, we definitely clicked. But if I knew..."

"Whoa, whoa, I see what you mean Carlisle," Emmett barely said walking away from the dysfunctional five.

Edward spent so much time with him and he had no idea how to help him when he needed me most. Edward spends so little time with me and I know exactly how to help him right now. Sympathy Bella would act so differently right now. She'd pat Edward's head. Tell him he'll get through this. Go out of her way to make everything right. No, not sympathy Bella, doormat Bella. But neither one of those Bella's exist right now. Right now, he's got detached Bella.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward," I slowly walked up to him as he lifted his puffy tear-filled eyes to match mine, "frankly my dear, I don't give a lovely fuck."

The tear in my right eye fell without permission and I knew I was finished. When Rosie told me that Edward might have a sister I immediately started doing damage control. I'm a real stand by your man type of girl, too much so I'm learning. Maybe I told her something about worrying about his money and inheritance, I can't have people knowing how extreme my love for him is. They'll check me in an asylum just for seeing the hair closet.

"Of course you don't care, selfish bitch." Edward said turning his head from everyone to shed more tears.

"You're right. I don't care. I used to care, and that's the honest truth. If you could read my mind right now, you'd see nothing but sincere thoughts. But that all went out the window when I found out how that you cheat. So fuss at yourself for a while, then we can talk."

Understanding began to flood Carlisle's face. I hadn't realized how confused he was about me and Edward. The Alice girl looked like some type of abandoned puppy, with big eyes and a pout to match. The only one in this room who saw things from my view was Esme who actually, in the mist of all the calamity, held her ground with a strange look on her face.

I was headed to the closet when Esme stopped me and asked, "Bella, what are you doing now?"

"I'm cleaning out my closet, mom."

It was then that our outsiders, turned to look in the closet and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Bella is that--" Edward started.

"Hair? Your hair? Why yes it is Eddie wait, Edward."

Before I returned to the closet to clean it I turned around to Edward. My whole body ached and felt like flames.

"I used to care." was all I said before I closed the door and began cleaning.

While cleaning I could hear Esme and Carlisle going at it about this Alice girl. Funny how just hearing a couple sentences from the pixie made me look at her differently. She wasn't trash at all. Just having a hard time like the rest of us. I threw the locks of hair in a garbage bag fighting every fiber in my body. I was doing really well when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Alice...can I come in?"

"Sure, close the door behind you."

"Okay," she whispered quickly before shutting the door.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I didn't know he was--"

"Your brother, possibly?"

"Yes...and married." Alice's last word came out as more as a whisper. She seemed to feel just as hurt as Edward, but with noone to comfort her.

Even though she seems nice, I don't know what to say. WWED, what would Esme do?

"You wanna go shopping with me...and talk?"

"Sure I'd love to. Anything to get away from here right now."

"We can leave as soon as I finish throwing away (gulp) hair."

This hair thing was seeming more and more psychotic by the moment. Hair?! I really needed to do some of that searching soul stuff.

"Can I ask you something a little personal, Bella?"

"Shoot."

"Hair?"

I laughed out loud, so loud that the other room went silent.

"Honestly Alice, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. But yes hair." after a 3 long seconds I asked Alice, "Have you ever been in love?"

"No, not really. Haven't had the patience for steady relationships."

"Well when you do, then maybe the hair will make a little more sense."

I studied the last lock hard before I tossed it in the bag. Studied it by watching every lustrous strand glimmer, every crimson burgendy strand mesh with the black in a way that was perfectly designed by nature.

Before I threw it in, Alice caught my hand and whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

The last thing I wanted to do was think about what I was doing. Without any words I threw the lock in the bag with more force.

"Sure."

Alice nodded and opened the door. I assume all eyes were on us because we both walked in solemn and out with smiling faces.

"Esme, have one of the workers dispose of this garbage."

I left the room without even a glance in Edward's direction. This separation starts now.

**Angsty? I know. Sorry. I'll try to figure out away out of this angsty-ness and into the comedy/humor stuff. So anyone thinking about reviewing yet?**


	6. Lesson in Laughter

**So much was going on. Prom, graduation, etc. I'll try and keep your attention anyway. Hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Bpov**

Last thing I remember seeing before I went to sleep was Jasper, the 23 yr old guy who plays his guitar by the lake all day. Everyone's under the impression that he's working all the times. I commend his ability to disappear. Before I could even recall clearly the events of "the family meeting" I awoke to a bucket of water being splashed in my face.

"(Spit, spit) What the hell is your problem!" I yelled at the guy with the big eyes and warm grin to my right.

"It's time to start training my Belle. I tried waking you up the old-fashioned way, but it wasn't working." he whispered in my ear with that southern accent of his. We needed more southern boys around here I thought with a smile.

"Training?"

"Yes...I heard what you and Esme were talking about."

"Stop right there. You _heard _us?"

"Well, I kinda eavesdrop on people in the castle here and there. I could feel the tension in your room this afternoon. If only I could've calmed you somehow, you seemed so broken."

"I can already see how hard you're gonna make it for me to talk to you so let's take this one question at a time."

"Okay, I'll answer anything you ask me, Belle." he calmly told me as he sat next to me on the bed.

There was this tingling vibration, some type of strange energy floating from him. I felt it once before, back when Edward didn't mind the name Eddie. All I could do was think of Jasper when he put his hand on my thigh. Every word that started to come out made me choke and I found myself staring at his--"

"I mean it Belle, I'll answer anything. I know you're probably very confused right now and that's my fault. But if I've offended you or, or...please just stop staring me all quiet with your mouth open like that."

That last sentence woke me up from my naked Jasper thoughts.

"I'm sorry. First question. Why-am-I-here?" I said looking into his eyes as fiercely as I could.

"Earlier I said I eavesdropped. At some time or another I saw each and every person exit. Carlisle to the outside. Esme leaving with a large trash bag to her wing of the castle. You and Princess Alice taking a buggy to market. But, Edward never left. Several moments after everyone was gone a red head and Rosalie entered the room."

"Could you repeat that bit about Rosalie." I said seeing a missing link in my earlier feelings.

"Rosalie went into the room." he whispered looking down.

"Dear Jasper," I said raising his head up with my hand, "you have nothing to be ashamed about. Talk freely with me and I'll do the same with you. I know you want to hear the truth."

"Well Belle, I know what I heard and you can probably guess what that was."

"Yes I do, but I want to hear the words come from your mouth, Jasper."

"Anything you ask. Rosalie's no stranger to that room. Before you give up on Edward, I have to say the girls stayed half the time they usually stay. Edward threw the redhead out and said something about you'll never mean as much as something other. Rosalie wasn't kicked out, but when she walked out of the hall, her face looked a lot less joyful than when she walked in."

My face bucked up. This Edward seemed a lot different than the one who yelled at me earlier for calling him Eddie and celebrated the news of me divorcing him.

"Throughout the night, I saw women go in and out of your room until one came out crying. An older maiden. I asked her what was wrong."

"What was wrong I!" I yelled more than asked nearly falling off of Jasper's high bed to my death on the wooden floor."

"She said in her screechy voice, 'Edward said he doesn't want anymore visits tonight. I sprayed some flowery perfume on that I found in the bathing room. Some of the other girls wanted a spliff but I stoles it right outter their hands, I did. That was until one girl approached me from the back and made me drop it. The crystal glass shattered all around us feeling the room with this strong flowery smell.'"

"I know that crystal glass," I nearly mouthed as the realization of how hurt we both were sneaked into my thoughts."

"Next she said Edward turned a bright red and his eyes filled with rage as he tore everything down from the room. He broke your picture frames. All the other perfumes. Your vanity mirror."

"Now this I understand. I've seen angry Edward. Not his nicest side. So on with the lessons thing. But how did I end up here."

"I saw you in the back of the palace passed out on the floor with a gin bottle in your hand. I brought you here. Esme and I have been like mother and son for some time and when she left the room we talked about the situation. She complemented me on my people's skills. After the complement, she said that I should help you work on yours."

"That's really nice of you, Japs, but my people skills are fine."

"Oh really," he smirked moving into me, "that doesn't mean that I couldn't show you a thing or two."

Those last words made me dizzy.

"Fine, where do we begin."

"In the bedroom."

"The bedroom?!"

"Just a little humor, Belle. Now get up, get dressed. We have lots of work to do."

It didn't take me long to get ready. I was all to busy checking his bathroom for rats. This villa had it's fill of rats. The clothes he laid out for me were all his. Decent smelling, long beige shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Darker brown shorts with the shoes I wore the day before.

"Are you okay in there Belle? It's been about 40mins."

"Just fine Japs."

"By the way, I love that nickname, Japs."

"Ohh really," I said blushing. Did I just blush?

"I like the nickname Belle, Japs."

"I'm sure many people have called you Belle."

"I've had many nicknames. Belle's not one of them, if you catch my drift."

"That's all the past now. Time to start lesson number one."

"Lesson number one?"

"Greeting. People tend to give me an A+ on greeting. I blame it on the southern ways of old."

"I know exactly what they're talking about." I said more to me than to him.

At that moment a knock came on our door. Excuse me. His door.

"Jasper, it's Cidney. I needed some help moving something." she said opening our door without permission.

Once the door was opened, I might as well went on the roof and yelled at the top of my lungs, "I had sex with Jasper!"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt errr, I wasn't expecting, I mean I didn't know you had a uhh lady friend up here," she stuttered.

"It's not what it looks like, Cid. She's just visiting."

For some reason those words made me want to cry. Who on earth would want to leave this place?

"That's okay about the stuff I was moving Jasper."

"See you later, Cid," he said with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Okay Jasper, and you be Safe," she responded with more fierceness than necessary.

"If that was my lesson on greetings I feel that I didn't learn much, Japs."

"Who am I kidding Bella? Do you really feel like playing games? Learning stuff? I assume the stuff in the black bag was stuff that reminds you of Edward Belle's."

He has no idea.

"Actually I don't. Would you mind if we just hung around here and talked? Please Japs." I said sheepishly unsure of if he'd agree.

"Sure, Belle."

We sat around his bed and talked for hours. In those moments, I learned more about Japs than I'd ever learned about anyone. His music, his past hookups, lineage. There was nothing in this world that could make me leave those hazel eyes...except the hunger pangs in my stomach.

"Jasper, this has been fun but--"

"Wait Belle, don't leave me yet," he solemnly told me.

"I don't want to leave you, Japs...but I'm starving."

"Oh," he said understanding, "I know just the place. Come on."

The second we made it down the stairs and out the cabin I noticed Japs grab a small bag from the mail box.

"What's that Japs?"

"Oh, just a little after dinner surprise," he grinned.

"Ok, I trust you with Japs."

On the way to dinner we passed Edella's meadow. Edward renamed it combining our names a long time ago. Japs took us to a place right by a stream underneath a bridge. The sight was so simple and gorgeous at the same time it took my breath away.

"Wow. This place is absolutely wonderful."

"I hoped you'd like it Belle."

Japs cooked us Chicken and pasta. Yes I said, cooked us. For dessert we had brownies. After dessert I wanted the after dinner surprise.

"So Japs."

"Yes Belle."

"Earlier you said something about an after dinner surprise."

"Oh yeah. Belle Cullen."

"Call me Belle Swan," I said in an obviously flirtatious way.

"Ha ha ha, ok, Belle Swan."

"Yes Japs, umm, what is your last name?"

"Jasper Grant."

"Belle, I know we haven't been together long and this is probably out of order. But," he said getting down on one knee, "will you be my fellow inhaler?"

I began laughing uncontrollably.

"Japs Grant, I would be honored."

He pulled his bag of pot out and we smoked the night away. Looks like I'll wake up confused again in the morning.

"Belle, this is what I call a good night."

Who's idea was it to get high in a forest? We scared all the damn forest animals away. Japs decided he was part frog and I was part cow. Together we hazily crawled around the forest. I think I even saw a bat? Who knows. I did see an old friend, Emmett.

"Emmett ol buddy ol pall!" I screamed crawling on his back.

"Do you mind giving this old heifer a ride to Japs' place?"

"Bella, Jasper, what the hell is wrong with you too?"

Emmett took to sniffs of us and said, "Nevermind. I see now."

"Belle and I are having fun. Unless you feel like having fun, leave us the hell alone!" Japs said tripping over himself.

"Whatever man, handle that," were Emmett's last words...I think. He disappeared then.

"Come on Belle Baby let's sleep under the stars tonight."

"Anything you ask is my command Japs," I replied knocking into him.

We both fell down a hill finally bumping into a tree laughing uncontrollably Japs was on top of me with a crazed look on his face when he suddenly began to kiss me. I kissed him back with just as much intensity and firmness as he did me.

"Belle, I have a question to ask you."

"Anything," I moaned back.

"Will you let me fuck you under the stars tonight?"

My only reply was to slowly begin undressing. He finished that job for me as I began to take off his pants. Japs entered me and I felt complete. Better than the cliche's of the past. The two fitting puzzle pieces. Fire and ice. This was downright magical. The rest of the night was a pot fairytale and hopefully it'd be followed by a happily ever after. Hopefully.

**What will come of this you ask? I have no idea. Let's just hope that it's good. **


	7. Eddies Just Wanna Have Fun, Too

**Thanks for all the hits. Still hoping for a review. Without further ado...**

**EPov**

Of all the gin joints. I've been through the castle, between the villas, around the ladies, around their ladies, and look at where I am. The damned meadow. The first place I brought Bella after we got married to show her that what we had was special. Why's Emmett here?

"Emmett! Yo Emmett! Wait up!" I yelled. He's walked faster like he was purposely avoiding me, but that's impossible. No one would want to avoid me. I'm Ed C. Bitch. I reached to tap his shoulder when he abruptly turned around.

"Yo. Edward."

"What's up, Em? Why are you in the meadow."

"Just coming from that eatery by the stream and stuff. Look why don't you go home you little alcoholic. Your eyes are bloodshot red and I think you're gonna pass out soon."

"I'm fine. I haven't had much to drink, just a itsy bitsy bottle of scotch that climbed up the water spout and left me. Come back. Come back wittle bottle, I won't hurt you," I said using my baby voice. Maybe I am drunk.

Emmett was leaving me again so I grabbed him and turned him to face me.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Why aren't you hanging, man? You not my buddy anymore holmes? I'm not fun enough for you, bruh?"

I knew saying a word like bruh would at least get a grin from the teddy. He always laughs at my outta place slang. After reaching for his shoulder, I realized I was talking to a tree. The bark from the wood scratched my skin a little. Ew, blood.

"Edward man, I really think you should go home. Damn. It's like I'm in a bad chick flick. First, **27 Puffs** with Bella, now **My Best Friends Drunken** with you. But hey, I want in. Where's the bottle?"

"Where's Bella! Bella, Bella, wherefore art thou Bella!"

"Um, she's busy Edward. Probably passed out by now. Look, since you're out, and you're already messed up, let's hang out tonight."

Those were the last words I needed to hear, but it is Em. He's never been one to halt a party. I was already close to gone, before Em joined me. On our way to know where, we passed Alice then Rosalie and went to a bar. All I remember is the drunken treasure hunt Rosalie made us play.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna get like totally naked, like really bare, and you have to like find all my clothes kay! Alice will do the same, and no peekys guys."

Did we find the clothes? Hell yeah, especially since drunkalee left them all in a pile right in front of us. I may have been drunk and still partially hot for Alice, but I still knew she might be my sister. Therefore I went for Rosalie. A failed attempt. We kissed a little and I dragged her up to a room. No seriously, dragged. Each stair hit her head leaving a big red mark she was sure to punish me for in the morning. Edward Cullen doesn't pick up drunk hoes. That's a waste of energy.

"Know what I'm saying Rose. I mean I'm Edward F'n Cullen. You don't De-vorce me. If you can get me to an alter, get me to say yes, you stay. For better or for shittier. Know what I'm saying. Then, then like...wait what were we talking about?"

"Well Edward, we we're in this huge, fancy room. I'm ass-naked. We're really drunk...and you're ranting on and on about your Bella issues."

"Oh right, let's get back to where we left off."

So I guess we could say I've been living for a very long time, right. I lost my virginity at like my first word, 'me'. How could a man like me not get hard for a dame like Rose?

"Um Edward, are you broken? Suddenly gay? Feeling a little under the weather? I mean, I know you're drunk, but that hasn't stopped you in the past."

At that moment it hit me. If Mr. Edward said nothing was going to happen tonight, being in this room was a waste of my time. Mr. Edward never turns down free tail. Maybe I am sick. Before I could figure out a way to leave without Rose getting angry, I turned to face her and she looked passed out on the pillow.

"Bye Rose."

"And where do you think you're going, Em?"

Did she just call me Em? Why the hell would she do that? We look nothing alike. Tall, slender, muscular model and he's a big idiot.

"Baby, we're not finished in here. Em, when are you going to start committing. I thought you wanted this, too."

Her words were getting lower and lower. So Rose and Em huh. Never would've guessed. Two wrongs don't make a right and two get-by players don't make a relationship. But whatever floats their boats.

"I'll be back in the morning Rose."

"Okay, I love you, monkey man."

Oh shit. Did I just hear that? She loves him! Wait till I tell him she said this. Monkey man, I'm using that one on him soon.

I didn't make it far before I passed out. That was okay since I wasn't really aiming to get anywhere. Too much thinking for one drunk in one night. I wonder what Bella did last night. I woke up that morning hung over in the kitchen on the floor by some rats to the sound of some gossiping maidens.

"Did you hear?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Everyone knows about the hook-up. From what I heard, they're the real deal."

"And it all started in the forest. More common than commoners."

Another maiden joined the gossip.

"In my day, we didn't follow up a divorce with sex. We stayed single for life, till death! This is outrageous."

"I think they're a cute pair."

"Shut up, Emily!" The other maidens all told the young girl.

"I'm serious. Just what the other needed and I hope they stay that way."

This chat was going down a dusty path and I felt the need to set the record straight. Couldn't have them thinking I would stay with Rosalie Hale for life.

"Hold on ladies! I think that what I do in the privacy of my castle is my own business."

Before I could continue to rebuke the wenches, I threw up in a nearby bowl.

"Ugh. Now as I was saying, yes, Bella and I are divorced. And yes I went out and got drunk last night. And even though I ended up in bed with a naked Rosalie Hale, nothing happened so piss off."

I looked around to see their faces and every mouth had dropped.

"Sir, I really advise you claim you _misspoke,_" said Emily.

"Really. And why would I _misspeak_?"

"Because they're not talking about you!" said Esme intruding on us all.

No surprise, she was followed by Carlisle. They make me sick. Always working as a team.

"If they weren't talking about me and Rose then they weren't talking. No one else fits the description."

Esme replied, "You're not the only one who had a wild night last night and you know what I'm happy for her."

"I'm pretty sure I am, Esme."

Carlisle chose that moment to join the talk.

"Son, you're so blind. How do you even get around without her?"

"Her? Wait, did _Bella_ get drunk last night?"

"No," said the young voice I'd heard earlier, "she got high."

"With **WHO**!" I yelled releasing the angry green man inside.

There was never another man for her! I'm prince charming and she's my damsel. It would always be that way. Even if I screwed over her from time to time.

"Jasper Grant," they all said looking at me matter-of-factly.

Before anyone could say another word, I was out the door and riding a horse. That's right, riding a damn horse. Junior galloped through the forest his golden mane flowing through the air. I hadn't the time to fix myself up. If a woman saw me right now, she'd probably try to get with my horse and ride off with him on me.

Before I could get too far, my dad caught up with me and cut me off.

"Edward son., this is a bad idea. Sit down, collect your thoughts, then talk to Bella."

"No! She's mine! I'm never letting go. She can't do that! Just go and pretend like she's a single woman!"

"But she is a single woman and you're a single man! That's what they do. They smoke pot and have sex on the grass!"

"Just tell me that it wasn't in the meadow, dad."

"It wasn't."

I could've done the same thing, but with who. The girls from my past would read to much into it after my tantrum some time ago. Rose is obviously Em's. Well maybe sex isn't the answer...HA who am I kidding. Of course it is.

"Carlisle, what are my other options."

"Well son, you can go and cause a scene, beat the piss out of the man, and even piss on her to mark your territory like you the dawg and she's your bitch."

"And what would happen?"

"Do you really have to ask? You'll push her farther away from you. I advise that you give her a little more space, then show her why you're ready for her to come back."

"Okay, I'll go calm down. But that doesn't make what she did okay. I mean I thought we were getting separated. Not divorced."

"Well Edward, that was before you got happy that she was leaving you. I recall kicks in the air and cowboy style yippees. Thank you, Edward. Oh and go get some clothes."

"Oh shit!"

All of the time spent with Rose, kitchen chicks, the fam, and I hadn't noticed I wasn't wearing pants. Just some blue paint Rose colored my balls and my cheeks with when I couldn't _perform_. How rude. I never felt this self-conscious in my life. When we got back to the castle, I was hiding behind Junior.

"Did it ever occur to you all that I could use some pants?"

"To be honest Edward, almost everyone here has seen you naked man-whore. You don't really hold back like the old man," Carlisle said followed by a suggestive wink and a slap on my ass. No more drinking for me for a while.

"I'll talk to Bella, but first I want to talk to this Jasper Grant fellow. See what makes him think he could have my Bella like that."

Knocking on my room's door was weird, even for me. It's my room. It shouldn't be locked.

"Just a second!" I heard Em's voice yell.

The door opened me to a scene that would never fully register. Half-naked Alice at the bathroom vanity fixing herself up from what looked like a wild night.

"Em, I need to talk to you."

"It's okay, Ed. I know you got with Rose, she needed some anyway. When did you find out?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Rose said she loves you last night."

"Last night. When we all got messed up and played that marco polo shit. And you listened to her. Take another nap Ed."

"Take it from a fellow peter pan, you can't keep playing games like this. At some point you have to grow up. Rose is there already. If you don't hurry up and catch up with her, she'll have sex with Jasper Grant and never come back to you."

"Aww, don't worry. Bella will come back to you, Ed."

"You think so?"

"Hell no!" laughed Em with his booming thunder laugh. That deserved a punch to his temple. "Especially after everything I saw last night. Jella was all over the woods high as the sky. I tried to pull her down until I realized that she was someone I'd never met. Happy. Not bitchy. Genuinely laughing. High...not bitchy."

"So you saw her with him last night."

"Yep."

"And it never occurred to you that it might be a good idea to tell me!"

I swear this idiot is getting dumber and dumber!

"Of course I wouldn't tell you. Couldn't stand to see you mess up her happiness again. It only appears every full moon anyway. She was happy Ed. Seriously, I'd just wait and see how things with Jella turn out before I made a move."

"Yeah and I should listen to you," I joked, "After all you are king of relationships."

"Ha ha, right," he joked back, "compared to you jack. But really, listen to me village idiot."

"I will if you promise me two things."

"Shoot."

"Number one. Stop calling them Jella. They hung for what, a day? Then hooked up. They don't get a name."

"Fine you vagina, what's next."

"Number two. Talk to Rose. If you don't, you'll just end up like Cinderbella and me."

"Sure thing, Ed. I will talk to Rose...about anything but relationships and shit like that! Idiot! Now I see why you're in this mess," Emmett laughed rubbing my hair and dragging me up the stairs. Now for the other news.

"Edward, aren't you forgetting something," Alice stated before dancing out of the door.

I rushed to my dresser and got a pair of pants.

"Ew, Ed. No undies?" Emmett said with a pinched up face and his fingers squeezing his nose.

"I'll put some on after I shower. No need to waste clean undies."

"Fine man, it's your privies."

In the shower, I realized I hadn't asked Em about him and Alice. Curiosity's a cow. I got out early in anticipation of his answer.

"What happened with you and Alice, man?"

"Tequila."

"Tequila? More specific!"

"We drank even more. Tried to do something. Then like the bitch Rose is turning me into we started talking about feelings and shit."

"Don't feel bad. So did Rose and me."

"But that's okay for you. You have a vagina! The sausage club doesn't do that kind of shit! It's disgraceful!"

The rest of our day was pretty much in the same. Em filling me in on the beginning of him and Rose. Me telling him how my morning went before we met up. Life was as close to normal as it could be until I heard them outside.

"Jasper Grant, I would love to move in with you."

Fuck the calm shit. It's time to kick ass.

**So, it would appear that things with Japs and Belle are fine. But let's not make assumptions we can't back up until chapter 8. The alcoholic references were a shout out to two of my favorite fanfic writers, jandco & wtvoc.**


	8. Showdown

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a palace full of psychotics.**

**Bpov**

I woke up...happy? I thought I'd felt happy before until the magical event of last night. Jasper was my Zeus and I would be anything he made me. Esme was right. When I fall for a guy, I fall hard. But this is definitely different than falling for Edward. So this is love. I like love.

"Good morning Belle," Jasper whispered in my ear while pushing my hair back.

"Good morning Japs," I replied noticing our sleeping positions. I fell asleep with his arms around me. I'd never really woken up the next morning in someone arms. Edward would always be gone by the time I woke up. Busy...

"Well mylady, I do believe we floated somewhere last night."

"Do we have to come down now, Japs?"

"I think it'd be a good idea to get dressed before we do anything else."

"Really, because what I was thinking of doesn't involve clothes," I said with my hands slowly creeping underneath his pants.

"Not that I mind that Belle, but I think we need to take this to a room."

"Whatever you say, Japs."

After our short exchange, we put on our clothes with much more sensual movements than necessary. I was finished putting his shirt back on when he noticed that I left his pants were in a tree.

"Belle, I think last night must've been wild."

My eyes followed his up into the oak branch above us.

"Maybe the forest is our spot?" I laughed uncontrollably.

I was about to start walking, worried that I'd trip on the uneven grounds below me. Japs must've noticed because we were a far distance apart.

"What's the problem, Belle?"

"Nothing. It's just that the ground is pretty, um, rocky here and I can't afford to fall and break something."

"Clumsy much?"

"Much. Very much."

"That gives me idea."

Japs then started running towards me with a wild look in his eyes. It was like a cannibalistic caveman going after a deer or a beast of some sort. Part of me wanted to hide behind a tree. That is until he picked me up.

"You're a pretty light girl, Belle. I don't mind carrying you."

We must've looked like the cover of every romance novel. Tall, strong Fabio carrying his newest love through a forest. Like Snow White, except the forest animals were still hiding from us.

"So what are we going to do in 'your place'?"

"I'm hoping for a repeat of 'last night'. You know, without all the refer," he smiled.

Once we arrived in his place, we wasted no time getting to his bed. For hours we went between spooning and forking. More spooning and more forking. He was more adventurous than Edward had ever been in the bedroom. After our third time, I was worn out.

"Belle I have a question to ask you."

"I love where your questions lead, Japs."

"You may not feel the same way right now."

Not sure what to expect, I held on to the covers below us with a vigor I didn't know I had.

"Go ahead, say what you need to say."

"I told you that I listen to what people are saying around the castle."

"Yes."

"Who's with who. Where everyone is from. Vendettas."

"Vendettas?"

"You know what kind of person Rosalie is now."

"Yes, Rosie."

"First, she hates it when you call her that."

"The nicknames I make are not that bad! Eddie! Rosie! Their signals of my affection!"

"Calm down, sugar."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"As I was saying, everyone has a secret. I overheard Rosalie talking after you found out about Edward. I also noted that she had some papers in her hand..."

"Japs, I already knew that. She was my go-to girl. I gave her the responsibility of making sure I officially filed for divorce."

"Yes, I understand. But I have yet to see her approach Laurent with the papers. He and I talk from time to time and as of two days ago she had yet to file your papers."

"What are you saying, Japs?"

"I'm saying...you are still married to Edward Cullen."

Every object began to close in my space. If it weren't for Japs holding me, I would've bolted for the doors.

"This was a mistake. I have to go."

"Wait, Belle! We can do something about this."

"NO we can't. Don't you see?! I'm a married woman! And at the moment I'm no better than that sleazy scum of the earth, Edward!"

"You are different! And I never wanna hear you compare yourself to that pig ever again."

"You won't. I'm going home."

Japs probably regretted releasing me because I took that as an opportunity to escape. Running out of the door, I heard Cidney saying something about everyone knowing. But I couldn't deal with whatever she was talking about. I had to get home to my Edward. Even if I did enjoy last night, even if I'd quit my addiction to this prince, even if this was the wrong thing to do, I had to go home to my man.

"Belle, wait up!"

"No, Jasper Grant."

Looking back. Usually a good talent of mine, not so much when I'm hysterical like this. I ran smack dab into a wall of the castle. Before I could collect my thoughts and run inside Japs had caught up with me. His hands immediately caressed my head as he planted a light kiss on the spot I'd hit.

"Belle, listen to me. You can't leave. You may not realize that yet, but you will soon. Earlier before I told you about Rose, I asked if you were staying with me. I didn't mean for the night."

"Jasper Grant, I would love to move in with you!"

"Well then what's stoppin ya, Belle!"

"This!" I shouted shoving my ring finger in his face. "Does it get more ironic than this! I divorce my husband because he's a cheat, just to go and do the same thing!"

"Belle, I'll say it again. Edward Cullen married you. He knew you were married and he slept with other women...and maybe one or two guys but that's irrelevant. And do you know why it's irrelevant?"

"Yes, Japs," I said as I sat on the steps accepting defeat.

"Yes you do Belle. You had no idea that you two were still married. And you know this...so why are you flipping out?"

"I really don't know Japs. But you're right. And I know I'm irrational, but the only rational thing in my life right now is you. Jasper Grant, I really would love to move in with you. Let's go upstairs and get a couple things for the night."

I was reaching for his hand to walk up the stairs when he grabbed my lifeless body in a tight embrace and kissed me. If I had a white flag, or hell, even white panties, I'd wave them in surrender right now. But I didn't have either so I just gave into my sense completely. Life was finally going my way, that is until Edward burst open the doors with Emmett right beside him.

"Get the hell off my wife!"

Jasper was about to say I wasn't his wife until he thought about those words. I am still, sadly, a Cullen.

"Look asshole, I'm not here to fight you. We're just here to get a few of her things and go back to my place."

"Why does he need a few of your things, Bella? It's not like I'm letting you go back with him."

Jealous Edward! Well it's about time! I've never seen him get jealous. I likey.

"Edward dear, just leave it alone. We can further discuss things in the morning."

"Emmett."

"Yo."

"Get Bella, and bring her up to my room."

Asshole. I had to give him a verbal ass whuppin now.

"Bring her up to your room?! You must not've heard my Jasper. I'm-not-coming-home. We're moving in together."

As I said those words, I could feel Jasper's body get less tense. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. That action sent Edward off the roof.

"Don't you go kissing her hand! That's my Bella. Mines. Not yours. If you checked her vagina, you'd see my name branded all over it. 'Property of Edward Cullen'!"

"My vagina does not have your name branded on it! I am and always have been my own person. Now move aside or I'll be forced to take physical action on you!"

Emmett chose this of all times to joke around.

"Physical action? Like what, kick him in the balls," he laughed.

"Don't give me any ideas," I seriously stated through my teeth.

"Yeah, Em, don't give my girl Belle any ideas," Jasper said taunting Edward.

Nothing was being solved and the atmosphere was tense beyond measure. Even Emmett showed a sign of contempt for me. Bros over hoes, Em. Not Rose over hoes. Or any other girls Edward was with.

I'm not even sure I saw who threw the first blow. I jumped on top of Emmett's back because he was headed for Jasper. Who was wrestling with Edward. Edward, who was trying to find a way to give Japs a right hook. Japs, who noticed and punched Edward directly in the gut. Who was then being pulled off by Emmett, the guy I kept knocking in the head with my shoe. Did I mention the pigeon? The pigeon that released itself on Edward and Jasper. While Edward tried to get from under Japs' advance. Japs who was dragging him back by the hair. I hated to see that hair grabbed. How about Emmett, prepared to sneak Jasper. And me. The girl still on Em's back clawing at random body parts searching for tenderness. Things went on in this fashion for a while.

"THAT IS ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!" Carlisle yelled at the top of his lungs. "You're too old to behave this way! Inside! All of you!"

He grabbed Edward and Jasper by their shirts and shoved them towards the door. I was forever grateful that he didn't hurt me. Instead, Alice came by Emmett and I with a soft look on her face. Her cheeks were rosey and her hair seemed wet, as if she ran from her shower. She and Esme had on similar outfits, obviously getting along better than Esme thought they would. I hadn't noticed the tears building up in my eyes until one betrayed me by dripping down my cheek onto the ground below me. Both Esme and Alice hugged me tenderly before walking me up the stairs. If I'd known that marrying Edward would turn me into emotional baggage lady, I would've settled for some cats and some, errr, toys.

"In all my years on this earth! You four have managed to cause more ruckus than I ever knew possible! How can you stand yourselves?...SPEAK!!"

"Dad, everyone within a 50 mile radius knows what they did! She embarrassed me with this, this commoner!"

"Commoner! You embarrassed Bella by messing over her over, and over, and over--"

"Look, this is uncool. All of this over one girl. Not worth it," Emmett said looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You never liked me! Never even gave me a chance. And I think you're just jealous. Not of Edward. Of me. You like him, as more then a friend, sicko!"

"Bella, Em and I are just friends."

"I disagree," Jasper cut in, "Emmett is a bit too overprotected.

"God I wish we were divorced."

Dumb, dumby, dumbo I repeated over and over in my head. For once, I'd like to say the right thing. Every single eye in the room, eyes that had increased from just Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, to Rosalie.

"Bella dear," Jasper tried to makeup for my mistake, "you two are already divorced."

"No we're not," I turned to Edward, "Rosalie never brought the papers to the court.

Rosalie, the object of the most of my anger, said, "Yes I did. Like yesterday morning."

"How can I trust you, Rose?"

"I don't want him anymore," Rose said her eyes directed towards Emmett, "because I'm in love with someone else."

"Can we not do this right now," Emmett answered her stare.

"Emmett, consider this your ultimatum. Oh and thanks for not calling me Rosie."

I smiled back at her forgiving every past even with my stare. After seeing the way she looked at Emmett, I saw no need to harbor any bad feelings for the girl. After all, she just put her heart out there in front of everyone.

Emmett stood right in front of me as if to hurt me, though I knew he wouldn't.

"This is all your fault, Bella," he said.

Japs cut in saying, "This place is beyond bizarre. I'm not repeating myself. Bella came here for her stuff. She's moving in with me."

Carlisle's face didn't change, but Esme's did. And Esme, Esme 'good girl' Cullen slapped me in the face. I just got in a fight with someone over 6 feet with muscles like a body builder, and this was way more painful.

"What was that for?!"

"When I told you to take some time away from Edward, I didn't mean for you to find someone else you ungrateful bitch."

"Yes you did! I specifically remember you saying--"

"Saying what? Go sleep with Jasper? Leave my son? No you idiot," she argued.

"I am crazy about him! He feels the same way about me! I've never experienced love before," that last statement was directed in Edward's direction.

"I did show you love!" Edward screamed stomping up to me.

"No you didn't! Don't you see? That's the problem!"

"Silence!" Carlisle roared.

Indeed, there was silence.

"This is what I have decided. Edward. Bella. You two have caused me many headaches and I will not stand for it. Tonight, Bella will begin staying here again. In three days when the clock strikes 12am, she will be released. If she says she wants to leave, that will end this common contention. If not, she stays and we forget this whole charade. Bella stays in a room with Alice tonight. Jasper stays here also. Edward stays here of course. Tomorrow Esme and I will discuss Bella's behavior with both men and tell them how we feel about everything."

Jasper wasn't very pleased.

"It's like you've made her love life into a game."

"Not up for a challenge, eh," Edward taunted.

Jasper slowly turned to face Edward, hands in fists and unruly hair hanging in his face maniacally.

"It's a good thing you two are divorced, Edward. Because I wouldn't want to shack up with a married woman," he added winking in my direction.

For the first time since Rose left, I smiled. That caused Carlisle and Esme to look at each other.

"Before the two of you go at it again I'm going to ask you both to leave. I don't mind Bella accompanying Jasper to his place to get enough items for his three day stay."

"Yes your highness," he replied linking our arms together.

Before we could leave, Esme frowned at Jasper. It slipped my mind that she was like a mother to him. This situation must be hard on the both of them.

"And we will also talk tomorrow Jasper," Esme added.

"Yes your highness."

When we arrived at Japs place, I payed close attention to the redness of the part of my face Esme smacked. She must've eaten her Wheaties this morning, because I still felt the impact of that slap once I got home. I meant to Japs place. Realizing how long it'd be till we have privacy, Japs and I spent a little 'alone time' before returning to the castle.

Once Jasper gave me a goodnight kiss, I went into Alice's room, closed the door and dropped to the floor.

"He's hot," Alice grinned.

"And mine," I grinned back.

"Lucky you," she replied.

We then talked for 2 hours about her time with Emmett, Edward and Rose. I told her about Japs and I and it felt good to have a bestie. We finally fell asleep talking about boys and life, and boys and the castle...and boys. I needed to get some rest because 3 days could go by fast.

**Not sure when I want to end this story, there might be some more twists coming soon.**


	9. The Prince & I

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but she let me borrow the characters. Bad idea.**

**BPov**

Last night I had two dreams, or one really bad nightmare. I was in the foyer with all of my family and friends, including the step monsters. I guess if I really think about it, they weren't monsters but let's save the self-discovery for another day. Carlisle asked me to choose a suitor and after much deliberation, I picked Edward. Jasper was devistated and refused to stay around. I ran after him expecting him to yell at me, be mad, be jealous, be something! That was asking too much I knew, but my heart wept when he turned to me and said, "You still love me, and I know I still love you." I looked at his retreating figure. Curly hair, dirty fists, wildflowers in his hands dropping as he walked away.

As if the heartbreak of that dream wasn't enough, I had the same dream over again. But, as you can probably guess, I picked Jasper this time. He rushed up to me and kissed me. Before I could bask in his love, I looked over and saw Edward heading up the stairs. I rushed to his side hoping I could at least keep his respect. I reached for his back, and he abruptly turned to face me whispering, "I'll still love you, and you know you still love me. The tears came rushing out of my eyes like a waterfall as his figure faded. Tall hung shoulders, perfectly rustled copper tinted hair, crisp suit. The really big ass he sported confused me, but this was no time for laughter. Even if it looked like he sat on a baboon.

Before I could contemplate my dreams, I awoke to broad smooth hands caressing my hair.

"Morning my Bella," Edward's sultry voice bounced off the walls and all over my heart.

"Edward? Why are you in my room? Where's Alice?"

"She left about fifteen minutes ago. I'm here because today is our date. I wanted to start things off early for you."

"But it's so early."

"Bella, today I have to remind you why we were made for each other and I only have less than 24 hours."

By this time, I worked my way up to sitting up. It took way more effort than it should've.

"Well, what's first?"

"I have a theme. Because all that matters is that you're taken care of. It's titled 'All that matters is that Bella's taken care of'."

"That's the theme? How creative."

"Look, Alice was busy and so was Rose. The only person I had to help me was Em. Give me a break."

"Whatever, let's just get it started," I chuckled.

If you didn't include the last couple weeks of our relationship, Edward and I had some good moments. Edward led me to the bathroom where there was a flower scented bath awaiting us.

"OH, Edward! This is so beautiful, so romantic!"

"Great, I'm glad you like it."

"But you're not coming in are you?"

"I thought it'd be nice. It's not like I haven't seen you naked. You won't even notice I'm there."

"Sure I won't. You're such the expert at blending in," I laughed.

"Please Bella, the first step to getting back together is seeing all of each other again."

Such a kidder. It's been awhile, too. Never think, Bell.

"Okay I guess."

I proceeded to undress turning around to see Edward beat me to the job.

"Slow down man. Let me checkout the place. It's the right smell, temperature--"

"Person," he cut in.

Things were awkward after that comment until he began to clean me not missing a spot.

"You don't have to, Eddie, I mean Edward. Sorry for calling you that."

"Don't apologize, I was being a jerk. It's not that big of a deal."

"But if you really don't want me to, I understand."

Second awkward moment followed by it's mate, the 2 minute silence that feels like an hour.

"Bella, turn over for me."

Before I could fully turn around Edward planted a kiss on my neck, then on every other spot he cleaned. Every spot.

"I hate to interrupt your moans dear, but the waters getting cold, Bella," he whispered smirking the whole time.

"Can we stay here longer, please?"

That gained me some chuckles.

"No dear, time for phase two."

"Okay, I'll just dry off then."

I walked out of the bathroom with my towel on to see an outfit on the bed for me I presume. Emerald like his green eyes was a v-neck top with lacy straps, and a deep brown miniskirt with long green socks and brown shoes. Different for me, but he was really trying is hardest. A+ for effort, Eddie.

"Em, definitely didn't pick this out."

"No, Alice. She said that the green and brown intertwined is like my eyes and your eyes. Every single thing today is supposed to have some type of deep meaningful meaning."

"Yea, she has good taste. Cute. Different and more trendy than I usually go for, but cute. Are you going to give me any hints to what's next?"

"Do you think I will?"

"Maybe," I smiled flirtatiously at his gaze of me getting dressed.

"Maybe I will if you keep smiling at me like that, always a tease."

"Really!"

"Nope," he said planting a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Fine."

"You'll see soon enough, me-lady, don't get all pissy female on me."

Before I could protest again, he was out the door. I ran down the stairs and out the palace to see a cherry colored bicycle built for two.

"I didn't know they still made these."

"They don't. Some guy named Jacob who used to work here is a mechanic. I asked him earlier this week to fix it hoping we'd end up together again."

"I loved these. Renee and I rode one a long time ago! I can't believe you were able to find one!"

"I know, you told me the day we went to the meadow. I immediately found one, but never got a chance to bring it to you. No matter what happens, you can keep it."

"I didn't know you listened."

"I'll always listen."

Oh crap, third awkward moment. Second 2 minute silence.

He proceeded to the bike and motioned for me to come. I eagerly followed him forgetting about the awkwards and focussing on the cherry. The wind was wisping through my hair as we both petaled at the same speed. Not in any rush to part. God he was really making this choice really hard.

"So do you recognize the area?"

"Should I?"

"No you shouldn't. But you know how our country is finally modernizing. We have televisions now, and soon we'll have everything else the modern world has."

"Trueee."

"That also means that soon we will be bombarded with pop culture."

"Yesss."

"Well we're going to a more modern place."

"Where?!"

"We're almost by the private plane."

"Plane?"

"Yes, plane. We certainly can't swim to England."

"England! Britain! UK!"

"Yea, the second one," he chuckled.

My body shook with laughter as we headed to the plane. On the ride, I began to worry about time. I still had to be back for Jasper tomorrow, but I'm sure he'd understand. I snuggled up next to Eddie and finally got a little rest. When I woke up, I saw our plane landing. This was my first plane ride, verrry nice.

"Seriously Edward?"

"It's the real thing Bella. Time to get off."

I was behaving like such a little kid, but who cares!

"Edward! Edward! Where to first?"

"Haven't you learned by now that I'll never tell?"

"Fine, fine. Let's get going."

We didn't have any baggage so we headed straight for a cherry double-decker bus. I'd only seen one in a brochure Alice shared with me. Pixie was probably trying to hint the events of the day to me. The sights were absolutely breathtaking. Even the accents were beautiful. We both received many looks from others. Edward would get very offended when men stared at me, but ignored the women flirting with him. Every woman's dream.

"Bella, are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Let's grab a bite then. I know just the place."

Just the place was an overly priced looking picnic around the famous Belle Toute Lighthouse. After spending so much time with Edward you learn to appreciate his money and not feel ashamed of how much he spends.

"Open wide, Bella."

"I bet you'd like that."

"Not like that you dirty minded girl! Now hurry up, the ice-cream is getting cold."

"Belle Toute Lighthouse. Sounds a lot like Bella. Was that part of the all about Bella theme?" it also sounded like a nickname of mines. I think that's what Rose calls me.

"You noticed!" he pretended to be shocked. Bad actor.

"I think that was very sweet of you."

Everything was quiet as we stared into each others eyes, neither of us wanting to look away. Even the ocean seemed to still at the depth of the moment we were sharing. I went for the kiss first and he responded by devouring my mouth. I miss that feeling.

"Bella, that was more amazing than I remembered," Eddie remarked out of breath with a wild look in his face.

"Oh Edward, how did we ever stop that," I joked seriously questioning our divorce.

"I'll never really know. But we shouldn't," he answered with a strange bit of seriousness.

For once it wasn't an awkward moment. We were really insync with each other, really thinking about our future together...wait I meant the possibility of us having a future together. I'm not even on earth right now. I'm in Edward's love land, aka the land of no escape.

"I'm not ready to make that decision yet, Edward," I slowly spoke trying to capture his gaze. He wouldn't look me in the eye so I decided to ad something else.

"But if it helps any, you've made it a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"That actually does help."

"Good," I said hoping he meant his words. His eyes betrayed his words as they reddened a bit.

"Well, we have one more stop to make before we go home."

"Oh boy, can't wait," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Come on."

We held hands to taxi and headed for the final installment of our date. The beef and potatoes were finally settling in my stomach thanks to the medicine he gave me, a double dose of Edward's lips. We ended up somewhere overlooking another body of water. When I felt him pull a blindfold on me.

"Blindfold?"

"You need it."

"Count to ten behind in your head."

I counted out loud desperate to seem defiant.

"10, 9, --, 3, 2, 1!"

Boom! Sparks went into the air as we sat down on the sand and watched the fireworks. I've never seen fireworks! So beautiful reds, greens, and blues. Seconds after watching the fireworks...I was undressed. I know, I know, it doesn't take much, but at that time I couldn't careless if his creamy butter made me spread easily.

Once the love making ended, we both lay down thinking about what had just happened. Somehow, I couldn't even remember the name of the other guy. Years of loving him were rushing through my blood stream and straight to places it shouldn't go.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have to go now honey."

"Do we really?"

"Only if you want to."

I'd forgotten about Jasper Grant, but I was way too conflicted to make any decision. Even a decision as small as whether I was ready to leave. So I took the girly way out.

"We have to. Don't want mean ol' Carlisle getting angry at us."

"I forgot about his part in this. I'll get our clothes."

We boarded the taxi he must've planned for us to have a while ago. I fell asleep cuddled up to him in the plane unsure of what would happen in two days. Bath together. Almost sex. England. Orgy face. Fireworks. Sex. Happily ever after feeling creeping up into my heart again. The ghosted feeling settling in for longer than it should since I hadn't made up my mind yet.

On the plane I felt the need to talk. I opened my eyes to see his intent gaze on me with a homily smile.

"Why are you watching me?"

"Because I haven't seen you peaceful like this for a long time. I want to take a picture, but it won't do you any justice."

"I knew asking you that would give me some love sick puppy answer."

"Yeah and you asked me anyway."

I laughed a bit, looking into his eyes seeing the guy I remembered from my teen years.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered behind my ear.

"Will you be there when I wake up?"

I drifted off before I could hear his answer to my question. I already knew the answer, but I really needed to relish in this moment. Japs had better bring it tomorrow.

**Will Jasper Grant bring it? Can Bella make a decision? Did I really use the phrase 'bring it'? Next on Livin' Happily Never After... **


	10. Let's Get Together

**So it's time for the Jasper date. Let's see how we go. I also have a small announcement to make. I feel like I'm cheating you guys with the ratings. I talked to a friend and in our talk she was amazed by certain aspects of the date with E & B that I left out for ratings sake. Get ready for my longest chapter ever. You all deserve more than that so we're moving from T to M and you know what that means...**

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, rated T, I own Twilight, rated NC-17**

**BPov**

The dreams I had last night were wild. My mind was flooded with one-shots of Edward and I and the things we did last night. Memories of the intimacy of our date causing arousal down under with no shame. Once I finally broke out of the dreams it felt like I desperately needed a shower. I stretched on the bed expecting Alice and getting Jasper.

"Looks like you're finally up Belle. Someone must've kept you out too long," he said with a bit of anger in his tone.

So honest, never holding back. I missed him.

"Japs!" I reached over to hug him.

"Belle baby, I miss you so much," he responded by cradling me in his arms.

"I miss you too, Japs."

We stayed like that for about 5 minutes before he abruptly pulled away.

"We'll have plenty of time for cuddling Belle, but right now we have somewhere to go."

His eyes were a bit hooded and I was sure his mind was somewhere stuck in the gutter.

"Ooh, so exciting. Where to Japs?"

"You'll see."

"Not this again."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just rambling."

"Oh," he said with a pointed eyebrow and his arms folded alerting me that I'd already made a mistake today.

First things I have to do to make tonight amazing, forget about last night.

"Should I at least change?"

"Don't worry about anything baby. Just follow behind me."

So I followed a lot closer than necessary. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me onto his back. The giggles burst threw my body like lava out a volcano. Japs was always so exciting.

"Hold on tight Belle!"

He ran through the forest deeper than I'd ever ventured. Only to arrive at a log cabin fancier than I knew existed. The cabin was 2 stories and mahogany. The wood was shinier than I was used to seeing and the windows wide and clear. My jaw must've dropped because Japs broke out in laughter.

"Japs, what is all of this?" I managed to breath out with far too much trouble.

"It belongs to Cidney and I. Belle, the two of us have more money than we let on. We're both pretty low maintenance and the last thing we need is people getting in our business."

"Which is?"

"Which is?" he replied with a genuinely confused expression.

"What do the two of you do?"

"It's not what we do, rather who we know?"

"Who do you know?"

"Sit down with me for a second."

I did the action unsure of the change of direction in our conversation.

"Who do you know, Japs? You know I'm way too close to you to care."

"You don't care about me?" he asked with a fake look of sadness on the edge of his smile.

"Of course I do you know what I meant," I replied sarcastically with my imitation Southern accent, "besides the only thing I ever look for in a guy is name and status. Oh and good upbringing."

The whole time my mind was spiraling out of control with images of plantations, magnolias, and swamps. I knew nothing of Jasper's past and the realization of this broke me out of my laughter and into the present. His face was the most somber I'd ever seen it.

"Bella sit down, please."

He waited for me to sit then resumed talking.

"I know you don't know much about me. That much is obvious. Therefore we need to start off with small revelations."

"If it makes you feel in better I'll join in," I said with complete honesty in my voice.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, then I won't mind," he smiled. Perfect southern gentleman. Always putting me first.

"Well then if my comfort is so important, then I'd prefer to ask questions."

His face perked up and he got an idea.

"What?" I asked confusion all over my face.

"Nothing ask away."

"Okayyy. First question: What is your full name?

"Jasper James Whitlock III."

The drawl he put in lock reminded me of the wetness I'd been feeling and a need to hurry this talk of ours.

"You're a 'the third'. Seriously? That's cute."

"Ha ha, no it's not."

"Yes it is. What happened to Grant?"

"That's my attempt at keeping my parents from looking me up. There aren't many Jaspers left in the world. Next question."

"Where are you from?"

"A small parish in Louisiana called Assumption Parish."

"Figures," I said with a smile.

"How much do you know about the states?"

"Enough to know you came from the south somewhere there."

"Smart girl. Okay two more questions. Make them good. It may still be early but we have a busy day ahead."

"Fine. Tell me about your parents."

"Okay. Mom and pop Whitlock. They consider themselves upper-middle class, but they're basically rich. Mom's dad owns a lot of the produce and pop is pretty well known for politics down there."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Last question."

"Two more. Please."

"Why ask? You know I'm always gonna give you what you want," he answered planting a light kiss on my lips. Yum.

"I'll join them for you. Do you have any siblings and why are you here?"

"Tough one. I've been trying to answer that last one lately, but nothing makes since. I came here fresh out of college at Cambridge. Cidney is a relative of mine. We'd only chatted through social networking sites and postcards. My story was the same old story. Young man seeks independence. Leaves home. Disappoints many, but everyone still loves everyone."

"Amazing. I never knew your life was so interesting."

"You never asked my dear."

"True. True. And the siblings?"

"A younger brother named James. I go back to visit twice a year and each time he's gotten himself in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The kinds you watch in horror movies. He sorta has a weakness for thin brunettes and his method of handling it causes grief for everyone."

It took a second before he understood the fear in my eyes. Weakness for brunettes.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but you did ask."

"Yes I did and I'm happy you were honest."

"Enough gushy stuff. Time to start the day."

Jasper pulled out a blindfold and covered my eyes. I re assumed my position on his back excited to see the inside of this beautiful home and the largest cabin I'd ever seen.

"Time to unwrap you."

He took the blindfold off and what was in front of me was nothing short of amazing.

"I don't understand! How would you even know that I was crazy about--"

"I spied. Alice spied. Rosalie spied. We've been talking to each other a lot lately and I knew you'd given me a lot of info, but I needed some way to tie it all together."

"But how did you do this? It's like the perfect underwater wonderland!"

"I know I know. But you can't have everything at once so let's start off with the ocean."

The setup here was the most amazing original thing ever! The kitchen was made like the inside of an underwater cave. Different seafoods surrounded us each more colorful than the last. The ground was like some sort of foam water print. Underneath the stairs was a waterfall with a transparent rainbow.

"Is that S_omewhere Beyond The Sea_ by Frank Sinatra?"

"It sure is. You did tell me it was one of your favorite oldies but goodies."

"And you remembered."

"Of course I did. Look Belle, I know we haven't spent that much time together, but I hope you know that, if you want, I can change that."

And here I was expecting an awkward moment. This moment was the farthest thing from it. Before afternoon, Japs had managed to level the playing field. So original, so utterly breathtaking, never gets old.

"Well now it's time to have brunch Belle. Care to help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure where are the drinks."

"Ha ha, you kidder. No drinks until later. Oh by the way, there's one rule I have today. Go get undressed."

"Ok, where's my changing outfit."

Suddenly Japs' face was covered with the most devious look I'd ever seen on any guy, let alone him.

"You still haven't figured that out have you. Let me give you a hint."

Within seconds there was a naked Jasper cooking for me.

"Consider this skinny dipping."

Jasper like this was more stimulating than anything my body had been prepared for. I moved to undress searching for his bathroom, but was interrupted.

"Don't go away Bella. I want you to undress in front of me."

I must've been blushing like a tomato because he was grinning wildly. I started with the one thing that wouldn't tease him much. My shoes. Next was my tube top proceeded by my pants. All that was left were my undergarments. But this was not the time for timid. I turned to face him.

"If that's what you want," bra unclasped, "then that's what you'll get ," panties drop.

The look on his face let me know he was far beyond pleased with everything he'd seen. Brunch was prepared and digested within seconds leaving time for a little after brunch dessert. Jasper, always the gentleman, seemed unsure about rushing into things.

"You know the last time we ended up like this we'd both had a lot to drink, Belle."

"Yes, and from what I can remember those drinks were followed by a lot of fun, Japs."

Before he chickened out of the brave him I'd seen so far I decided to give him a little push. I took both his hands in mines and kissed him gently. The kiss intensified and before I knew it, he'd backed me into a corner. Slowly we slid to the floor where his fingers searched my pussy for wetness. I could tell by his grin that he found more than he expected to.

"Feels like you're ready for me."

"Stop playing with me."

He immediately moved his hand still grinning.

"Not Fair! Don't stop!"

"I really can't," he laughed.

As we began kissing again my hands teased his shaft and he let out a slow, low groan. The one finger sliding up me was replaced with two and his thumb gently stroked my clit. My head fell back and the only audible words that came from my lips were "Japs" over and over. His mouth moved to teasing my neck, shoulders, then breasts.

Japs tongue should be copyrighted. The way it felt when he blew over my breasts then moved to lick and bite them was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I could feel myself getting close to climaxing already and wanted to pull back.

"Belle, Belle, baby, go as far as you want. We've got all day."

Hearing his voice sound so ragged, smooth, and deep made me want to bring out the crude sides of him. My dainty fingers moved from his balls to his tip. The excitement he felt sent sparks from his body to mine.

"Fuckkkk, shit Belle. What thell are you, shit, wow."

As I continued stroking his length my speed and the urgency of the moment began to hit me. Our eyes met for one second before I pushed him back. With a quick intimate peck on his lips I wrapped my lips around him and bobbed my head up and down. My intentions to take him fully in my mouth were put on hold when I realized his length. About 10'' and I loved every inch.

To fully enjoy myself, I ran my tongue on the tip tasting his tip with pleasure. With my next bob I used my teeth a bit causing his pants of my name to echo off the walls. To add to the excitement I grabbed at his plush shaft.

"Baby I'm close, might wanna move."

I took that as a signal to increase my speed, even letting out a small moan sending vibrations where they needed to go. With a hard grunt he came and I quickly gulped it down.

Passed out on the floor we were both panting at the same speed.

"God Belle, that was absolutely. (Pant) So. (Pant). I'm speechless."

"Good, that's how I want to remembered," I chuckled.

We lie there for hours, obviously not on as much of a schedule as he'd let on earlier. It was getting dark outside and my stomach started talking.

"Sounds like my Belle is hungry," he whispered in my ear.

"You heard right then. What's for dinner honey?"

"Well enough with the surprises."

He pulled me up with him as he stood and walked me towards a formal dining room. Everything in there was ocean colored, from the shiny silverware to the crystal glasses, including the sculpted fish as a centerpiece.

"Jasper Whitlock, you cease to amaze me. Keep it coming."

"I try, I try."

"How hard?"

"_Really _hard," he said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Well it shows Japs."

"Good. Now tonight Chef Japs is making crab cakes in the shape of Bells and to go with it is a seafood stuffing and some sweet potatoes with white sugar on the top."

"My mouth is watering Chef Japs. What's for dessert?" I asked in the most sultry tone I could manage, my chest heaving up and down.

"Strawberry Cheesecake with a graham cracker crust. So without further ado _laissez les le bon temps roulez_."

"Hmm. Anything you say Chef," amazed at the French he used.

The food had already been close to ready when we were hungry. After dinner he brought dessert to a patio on the 2nd floor over looking a closed in jacuzzi in his backyard.

"Yay, dessert!"

"You sound like such a little kid."

"I feel like such a little kid!"

"Okay, take your time Belle."

After I gulped down every last crumb I wanted to get back to where we left off earlier.

"I think you need to take a second to digest all of that Belle."

"I'm fine."

"Belle--"

"Okay, maybe just a second Japs."

"Good, now you can see the main room I set up."

It must've been obvious I was beginning to feel a bit chilly because he grabbed an ocean colored blanket from a closet by the door. After wrapping it around me he carried me up the stairs above the fountain I couldn't stop gaping at. He kicked open the door honeymoon style showing me why this was the best room he had.

"Welcome, to B & J's bayou."

Japs had the entire room decorated like what I assumed was the pits of a bayou. The ground was soft and sandy with a muddy color. Even the walls were covered with glass and between the glass and the wall were 6 real mini gators floating through the room. After dropping me on the seashell shaped king-sized bed he clapped off the lights.

The water illuminated the room giving us both the true feeling of being underwater.

"Japs, I'm truly speechless," I spoke slowly emphasizing the meaning behind my words, "**no one **has ever done anything like this for me and I am truly in shock."

"You deserve it Bella, every single thing you've laid your eyes on. I want to make you happy."

"You've done a good job of that, Japs," I rasped out on the verge of tears.

The air was heavy with emotion. The sparks that were beginning to blast between the two of us combined with the theme of water surrounding us electrocuted us from head to toe.

"Belle."

"Yes Japs."

"A while ago I asked you to make love to me under the stars. Tonight, I'm gonna ask you to make love to me underwater."

"Japs, I'd love to."

The kiss after those words left my mouth could only be described as a slow crash. Our tongues battled for dominance but our fingers had no trouble finding their way to each other. Unlike others we didn't have to struggle to undress. Smart move, Japs. I smiled internally as he whispered sweet nothings. He made a smooth transition from smooth delicate words to the hard core smut I'd been waiting for.

"Belle, I want you to remember every part of your body I teased tonight. I'm going to fuck you speechless and all you can do is lie there weak beneath me and take it."

As a big surprise to both of us I growled at those words and my hips reached for his. Quickly guiding himself inside me, Jasper started thrusting. His words were accurate. I was definitely at a loss for words. And that's when the yelling started.

"Japs! Japs!"

"What do you want Belle!"

"You Japs!"

"What do you want me to do Belle!"

"Fuck me hard! Cum inside me! Tease me, Japs!"

As if on a Hollywood director's cue, his hand went down to my clit as he roughly rubbed back & forth. Sensations I'd never felt entered me with each thrust. We missed each other almost every kiss but that didn't stop me from trying. Damn this felt way to good. Before long we were both getting close. With two of the deepest plunges he'd taken we both came together.

"Damn," was all I could say.

"Yea," he replied staring deep into my eyes.

We were both tired but that didn't stop him from placing sweet kisses on my torso. My hand fisted in his curly blond hair. His face went lower picking up speed the lower he went. I was rambling on about our day trying to contain how turned on I was until I felt his tongue ghost over my clit. The copyrighted Japs tongue was going down on me.

"Ooh my gosh...Japs...shit...that tongue...ah, mmm," I started biting my lip unable to show him just how good this felt with words only. He flicked his tongue over my entrance and within in moments I came again. The fourth time today. A record for me.

"Japs, I really don't deserve you."

"You can't really believe that."

"But I do. You make me feel so good," I said with my voice breaking.

"Belle, I'm your Japs. I'm always gonna be your Japs."

Moving my sweaty hair out of my face Japs planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I never, ever want you to say that again okay Belle. You deserve good things."

I wanted to stay in his arms all night. Play with the soft hair on his muscular arms. Smile when he started humming songs to me. Make him laugh. But we both knew what awaited us the next day and I needed some time to think. At about 1 a.m. I felt myself slipping into slumber. Japs placed me in a car modern and stylish like the kind I'd seen in Europe.

"What kind of car is this Japs?"

"It's a 2009 Lamborghini Murcielago."

"You drive a Lamb."

"Yes. What? I told you my parents are made of money."

"Japs, I don't know that much about cars but a lamb. That's very expensive to keep hidden here in the forest."

"There's a road closer by than you think. I drive it at night when no one is out."

"You know you really are bigger than this place."

"But I can't go anywhere without you," he muttered kissing my nose. I fell asleep and we were by the castle before I could slip into deep sleep."

"Japs, please come stay with me."

"I can't Belle. Carlisle's rules. But I'll be close by."

With a passionate kiss he dropped me off in my room. Before he was too far away I whispered for him.

"Yes Belle."

"How will your car get back to the forest."

"Cid'll drive it."

"Oh, good."

With a smile he came back and grabbed my face. I wasn't expecting the urgent wet kiss he placed on my lips.

"Now go to sleep like the good girl you are."

I smiled at those words and retreated up the stairs. He's so awesome. This is going to be very hard. I'm choosing between a fairytale and a dream come true. Who should I pick?

**I have no idea who she should pick. But I guess we'll see. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was kinda different but very necessary.**


	11. Judgment Day

**So**** many surprises and ****so much craziness your heads will spin. There will be many Povs in this one so that you get a feel of how everyone is feeling and not just Bella. I love you guys, and I hope you're thoroughly entertained. Not really lemony, more about developing plot. Here comes Judgment Day. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but I own a palace so ha.**

**EPov**

"1 day, 6 hrs, 48 mins, 11 secs. 1 day, 6 hrs, 48 mins, 16 secs, 1 day, 6 hrs--"

"Shit! I can't take this anymore! When did you get this sprung lover boy?"

Emmett was pissed at me and even though I was the one with all the worry, he had every right to bitch at me. I'm a man dammit. A man who's been counting the hours, minutes, and seconds that have passed since he last saw a girl. A girl who probably slept with another guy last night. A guy who might choose to spend the rest of her life with him over me. Me, a rich and good looking prince. Praise friggin Allah that Alice is here to balance our moods.

"Emmett, Edward, you both need to relax," Alice chimes with way too much happiness for us sulking guys, "I'm sure things will go just fine."

"No you're not, Alice. Bella has grown a lot as a person since we've broken up."

"So have you Edward. Stop being so hard on yourself. No one knows who she'll pick. Hell, I don't even think she knows."

"I don't see why anyone would want a skanky bitch like her anyway," Emmett cuts in.

"No one asked for your two cents, Emmett," I quickly respond. It doesn't take much now to get me to defend my girl.

"I'm just saying, Ed, she scratched my back up so damned much. Every time Rose looks at it she goes 'Poor Bella'. Poor Bella? Poor fucking me!"

Alice joins me in saying, "Emmett will you please get over it!"

The asshole quickly tells us both, "NO! Not until her ass apologizes!" Folding his arms like the big baby he is.

Alice rolls her eyes and says, "She hasn't apologized because she probably doesn't even know. Em, you don't even have scabs. The red lines have almost disappeared. Grow the hell up!"

So much for calm Alice. Now she's just as anxious as the two of us. I've been racking my brain for ways to mediate the atmosphere. Classical music, story telling, weed. Nothing helps, especially that pack of green under my pillow. Ever since Bella of all people got high with that low class Jasper, or _Japs_, as I've heard her call him, I can't even look at the stuff.

Emmett chooses this point of all to open his mouth again, "You know what, I always knew things would end up like this. End up with you acting like the girl and Bella wearing the pants in this relationship."

"Em this really isn't the time."

"No, no, hear me out Ed. You've been given the thing that most married men dream of, a second chance. A motherfucking second chance to get away from Bitchy-ella."

No matter how much I started hating Bella, I never liked it when he used that name. Those words sent my worries into the air and my fist into his face. Before I could start pounding into him, Alice intervened. Her sweet soul sorting our mess.

"Edward please, I'm begging you! Let go of Emmett! He didn't mean anything by it, honest! He's just frustrated about his own Rosalie problems."

That last sentence gave me reason to give poor ol' Em a break. If he thinks my gem is a bitch, then Rose must be the fucking Anti-Christ.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I guess I've been way too caught up in my own life."

"I know Ed, and it's okay. It's just that when I look at you couples. You and Bells. Japs and--"

"Don't call him that!"

"Can't help it, it's _catchy_. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme. My own parents wherever they are hanging out in this world. I don't really see any reason to get married. Why the hassle? Why trouble myself like that, ya know?"

I'm lost with advice unsure of the answer to his question for my own love life. Good thing Alice has this one covered.

"Because Emmett, they love each other. Bella loves two men, but she loves them nonetheless. Carlisle and Esme have problems, but it's nothing a little communication wouldn't help. It's worth the hassle. You'll see...Rosalie will be the answer."

I've been working on becoming a better person, but I still need a bit of help. Even though my life has been the main topic of discussion lately, I could really use some more 'Edward' talk so I turn the conversation back to me.

"You guys, what am I gonna do? This sucks. Life sucks. She announcing her decision downstairs in an hour. This can either be the best day of my life or the worst."

Alice eyes light up and immediately Emmett and I are intently looking into the emeralds gazing in total confusion.

"Boys, I have a plan."

"What!" we yell in unison.

"Emmett needs some 'him and Rose' time before they end up like you and Bella. Right."

"Right!"

"And I'm sure you two want to know how the other two parties in this triangle feel today. Agree."

"Agree."

Now we're both close to falling off of the bed as we move closer to her pixie body and she moves closer to the door.

"Well then. I'm off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Volterra."

"Oh no you don't."

She smiles at us and with a wink and a nod Alice dashed to the door. I run to block her knowing she can't fight me off.

"Edward let me go now. I've already been here too long."

"No, not until you tell me your plan."

"Plan's simple. I'm going to Jasper then going to Bella. I'll sit around and talk to each. Bella and I have gotten pretty close--"

"Pretty close?" Emmett winks.

"Not like that ha ha, but we talk a lot at night. I'm sure she'll tell me something before she catches on to what I'm doing. And I'll pretend to be really interested in something else with Japs--"

"Jasper! For the love of all that's holy, he is not our friend. He is our enemy. Enemies don't get nicknames!"

"Whatever Edward," Alice says with the irritation from earlier reappearing, "but the point is I'll find out info, and report back here. If I don't get back on time, at least things will be starting."

"Sounds good to me," Emmett says with a big smile, "but what does that have to do with my Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is probably with Jasper and Cidney. When I talk to Japs (cough) excuse me, _Jasper_, then I'll tell her what I'm doing and let her come in here with you too."

"Sounds good," I say convinced that this is a good plan.

Alice leaves and with her go all my hopes and aspirations of Bella actually choosing me. My outfit has her favorite color. Navy slacks, white shirt, blue tie. Nothing special. It's not like it's the outfit that will matter. Having the first date suddenly feels like a mistake. I hope I still left a lasting impression.

**EmPov**

Well it's about time people in this room stopped complaining and started doing something about their problems. In fact the time is half passed almost too late. I hate to be such a pessimist, I hardly ever am, but there really is no real chance of knowing how that girl will choose between Ed and Japs. Japs kinda has a nice ring to it.

"No sense in sitting around here moping any longer, Ed."

"You're right Em. By the way I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well, is it okay with you that Rosalie and I have, um, well Rose and I, you know."

"No, what."

"You know," Ed says with a fake smile and a light punch on my arm.

"No I don't know," I say fake smiling back.

"Okay I'll just say it with my eyes closed."

Then Ed clears his throat and starts singing, "I fucked your girl, and I like it. The taste of myself inviting. I fucked your girl back in my _days, _hope her boyfriend don't mind it," he finishes opening one eye peeking at me sideways sheepishly.

Suddenly I'm overcome with way too many emotions. I don't want to hate my friend. I'm not sure I'm okay with it, but I don't want to admit that.

"Ed...did you really just use the melody of a Katy Perry song to tell me you slept with my girlfriend?"

"Multiple times."

"Multiple times?"

"Ending in multiple orgasms."

"Okay, alright, can't take this right now."

"Emmett Kellan Smith, are you mad at me?" Edward says with the hugest smile known to man on his face.

"No. I'm not sure. Maybe."

Crap now I'm acting like a lady, too. His hair is unkempt due to his tossing and turning and I'm looking at different parts of him in an attempt to keep my attention away from his curious face.

"Emmett, dude whatever happened to 'pussy is pussy'? You say that more than any man I know."

Rose happened.

"Ha-ha, you're right man. That is my quote. Don't wear it out."

"Good. Happy we're cool and you're taking this well. I thought you would."

"Man all that matters is that I'm better in bed and we both know it. Maybe I should sleep with Bella and even the score."

"Long live the Em-man."

I smile at those words and settle back in the couch knowing nothing matters since Edward's all crazy about Bella anyway. That is until I hear Edward quietly singing.

"I fucked your girl and she liked it," he emphasizes the word she looking back in my direction. That bastard.

**APov**

Who first? Bella or Japs. Japs or Bella. Maybe Japs. I'm sure Emmett and Edward need Rosalie right now. They might be ripping each other heads off again already. So how will I do this? Knock on the door I guess. The big brass door of his room with all the voices coming out of it.

"Hi people," I say peeking through the door.

Bella's such a lucky bastard. Jasper looks so hot lying on the bed with his shirt off and his hands running through his hair. Ragged light blue jeans and his chiseled muscles make my cum face show.

"Hi Alice," Jasper, Rosalie, and Cidney say together with inviting looks on their face.

They go on talking about Jasper's night with Bella last night. Rose is referring to it as the clean version.

"The uncut extended version is too dirty for you ladies ears," Jasper says making Rose and I blush a bit. Cidney looks unchanged and rather frustrated. I wonder why?

I can always count on Rose to dish, "You didn't miss much, Al. Jasper's afraid that Bella might still choose Edward. He set up his place deep in the woods to look like an underwater paradise on their date. One of Bella's fantasies as we both know. Such a romantic."

"Or just a really good at getting girls panties to drop," Cidney adds.

She smirks at Jasper and he bows his head feeling all powerful. Men.

"He also told her about his past," Cidney interrupts our thoughts angry at him for some unknown reason.

"I'm confused. What's wrong with that, Cidney?"

Jasper answers with a troubled look in his eyes, "Because I'm rich. And Bella likes rich. Cidney says my charm was in my difference from Edward, and that by telling her I'm rich, I brought myself up to his level."

"Rather down to his level," Cidney says obviously frustrated with Jasper.

"Really you guys, that's not a real problem. We all know Bella. You all know her before the divorce. She doesn't give a damn about material stuff like everyone says she used to," I mention hoping to strengthen Jasper's case.

He's staring deep into my eyes now with a bit of shock and some satisfaction.

"Well it's about time someone said that Alice, thanks," Jasper smiles and my heart stops beating. His smiles make me feel immortal.

"What are you talking about? I've been saying that all morning!" Rosalie intrudes on our moment and I sulk away defeated.

"Rosalie, I forgot to tell you that Emmett wanted to talk to you."

"Really, okay then. See you guys downstairs."

She plants a quick kiss on Jaspers forehead as he smiles up at her. She chances a glance over to Cidney and points at her with a sharp look. The point is lethal and we all feel it. Including Cidney who suddenly feels the need to get dressed before she goes downstairs and listens to Bella choose her man. Jasper was right, this sounds like such a game show.

I turn to leave with everyone else.

"Wait," Jasper says when I turn.

Along with feeling immortal I seem to have lost control of my motor skills. Slowly I turn around curious to see what he wants.

**JPov**

I couldn't let Alice leave yet. I'm just not ready to be alone right now. My head feels detached from my body and I can't let another comforting soul escape through those doors.

"What's up, Jasper?"

"Well, I could really use some advice on what to wear tonight. Bella tells me you're really fashion forward, and I'm sorta fashion backward."

Whew, that was close. She almost left me, too.

"She's very right about that. I'll have an outfit ready for you in know time."

Time to start prying information from her. I feel kinda bad, but Cidney's right. I need to be prepared for the outcome of tonight. 30 minutes left.

"So did you have a color in mind."

"Yes, blue or red. Or green. No blue."

We both laugh at my indecisiveness.

"Blue it is," Alice says with a warm inviting smile.

"Thanks for helping me. I'd be lost without you."

We both walk in the closet. I'm starting to sweat a lot now. So I probably should shower. Alice picks me out these dark navy jeans that I forgot I had. A gift from mom. The shirt choice is tricky she says but in the end she picks me out a light blue shirt with starched collars. Black suspenders hanging off the jeans. Navy dress shoes to finish it up. Oddly enough I feel comfortable, not overly dressed up like I usually do. Thanks to Al. Once she's done laying the clothes out for me she turns to me.

"Jasper. You're a really nice guy and I know you're nervous, but I have to go now. Roll up the sleeves unkempt-like. The look suits you. Breathe, shower, then meet us downstairs okay. Today's not life or death, just a new beginning."

Easy for a non-involved party to say, but I_ c_an't blame a girl for trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Al."

I close the door behind her and step into the shower. Once I'm done I dress. All systems a go, except for one small problem...my door won't open.

**EsmePov**

He's a nice boy and I really mean that. He's just like a son to me. But he's not my son. And I had to do it. I had to lock him in there. I'm not evil, just looking after my family. Despite our past problems, I want Bella to be a part of my family and if this is the only way to do it, then so be it.

**CarlislePov**

"I'm so happy we had this talk Bella. By the way you look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks Carlisle," Bella replies.

I'm lying my ass off. Esme left to get dressed but there's no telling what she's really doing. I'm afraid she's going to do something crazy so I'm heading to the main room of the castle where Bella will choose her man. This is so entertaining for me. Really, who needs a tv when I have a kingdom. I feel bad for her, but as king it's my duty to keep order in the kingdom and as a father, it's my duty to keep order in my family.

"I'm going to leave now. You have 10 minutes, but take all the time you need. Preferably no longer than 15 mins okay."

"Okay."

I'm lying my ass off because Bella's eyes have dark zombie circles underneath them. She probably hasn't had a good nights sleep in a while. I don't want to think about what or who has taken her energy. I really just want this to be over already dammit. I have other shit to do. Excuse my language mind.

_**You're excused**_.

**BPov**

I look like shit. No seriously, for once I can admit it. My hair looks nice, my dress is amazing, but it's the surface that makes me want to puke all over the room. My dark eyes, the hole in my chest that is making it hard to breathe, the knowledge of what this decision will mean for my future. My dress is pretty. I'm wearing a short sapphire blue dress, with black roses along the bottom hems. The dress is strapless so I'm happy it's a perfect fit.

I hear a voice coming from the door, "Bella. It's me, Alice. Time to come downstairs."

"Okay."

I open the door and her eyes light up at her sewing masterpiece perfectly laced around my body.

"Bella, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I owe it to you."

"I only made the dress, I didn't fill it gurl."

I laugh light-heartedly, but still I have no clue who I'm going to choose and I only have about 5 or 10 minutes before I have to say something. Alice notices my distress and shakes her head solemnly.

"Bella, you can't keep stressing yourself like this. It's time to go so follow me downstairs okay."

"I will, I will."

On the way down I hear muffled sounds of help from somewhere.

"Wait Alice, I think I hear something."

"You poor thing, starting to hear voices."

"Yeah, I am. Oh shit I'm going crazy Alice!"

I break down and fall in the middle of the hall unable to pretend like I'm fine anymore.

"Alice, I can't do this shit. It's ridiculous."

"Hey now Bella, I hear voices too and I'm not crazy."

"But maybe you are. Maybe hanging around this circus I call home is making you crazy too! Run while you still can, Alice! Run!"

"Melodramatic much, Bella."

With a smug look Alice slowly walks backwards to the door on the left and lightly knocks.

"Hello."

"Hey Alice! This is Jasper! Someone locked the door on me."

My blood started boiling with rage.

"This is really the last straw. Someone has actually resorted to locking Jasper in his room. It's a good thing I have one of the palace master keys."

I open the door and the balance between him and Edward no longer exists. Jasper's wearing my favorite color with a grin as he sums up my outfit. Without exchanging a word in between us he walks to me and loops his arm in mines. After he puts on his copyrighted panties drop smile, I finally feel peace after all this time.

I can hear Alice calling us from behind, "Wait up guys! You probably shouldn't walk in together like that! Oh poo. Carlisle's gonna be pissed the fuck off."

We walk into the main room and the first person I look at is Edward. He's also wearing my color and I go to him and we loop arms also. Edward looks down at me with his trademark grin causing my body to melt. He understands the moment and neither of us can put it in words. A silent protest of how impossible it is to leave either one of them.

The entire rooms is filled with hushed whispers. Everyone looks really confused. I'm kinda confused, but I'm also sure that I don't want to make a decision today.

Carlisle seems angered at my closeness to both guys as we take a seat somewhere, me nuzzled in between them in the warmest embrace ever.

"BELLA," Carlisle yelled, "WHAT IS THE MEANING TO ALL OF THIS? I said to choose **one** guy and you have to choose! Today!"

"I have chosen," I say smug getting back in touch with my feelings, "and I choose to take more time with them. I love them both. That's all there is to it. I don't want to choose today."

The guys must understand how I feel because they are both looking down at me with warmth and understanding. I just noticed Tanya is there with Lauren and Jessica. Lauren's pregnant and in need of a seat after hearing all the excitement. Their mouths have dropped, but the real horror is in Carlisle's face.

"When King Carlisle gives a verdict of how things will go, he does not have some bratty bitch tell him otherwise!" he yells, eyes whiter than I've ever seen them.

Carlisle rushed across the room and grabbed me by the arm causing both Edward and Jasper to tense up and protect me.

"Step away boys, this is royal business now. There are punishments for disobeying royal orders," Esme adds walking closely behind Carlisle, but no ones stepping down.

"We had an agreement!" Carlisle screams at the top of his lungs still squeezing on my arm.

Before anyone can retaliate I hear a voice scream, "Let go of our daughter!"

I open my eyes wide in astonishment to see my real parents, Charlie and Renee to the rescue along with another couple that I've never met. I can't be angry because they've saved me from Carlisle and Esme's wrath, but where the hell do they get off barging in here like they own the place. They haven't been around for 12 fucking years!

"And leave my Jasper alone," the other lady says.

My eyes widen even more when I see the way Jasper looks at the tall stacked woman with long and dark curly hair and the creole guy to her left with shining white teeth.

"Mom and pop?" he says utterly confused.

"No one is gonna hurt my boy," the creole guy cried out.

Seems like the shit has hit the fan, and the face off begins.

**What kind of punishment is Bella facing? Where have Charlie and Renee been? Who's the father of Lauren's kid? Why are Jasper's parents visiting? Like I said, this chapter was a lot about plot. Some lemony goodness will be coming your way soon, no doubt. Chapter 12 is looking pretty interesting...**


	12. Answer Me

**Answering your questions. Providing you lemons. Twilights for Stephanie Meyers. *clever sarcastic joke***

**BPov**

It's been a long time since I've seen Charlie and Renee, but I still remember their faces. Renee's face is like mines, from the deep brown eyes to the rosy red lips. Charlie had a strong chin and very hairy arms.

"Bella honey, I'm so happy to see my little girl," Renee shouted. She ran up to me and dragged me from Carlisle's grip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First thing's first. Where the hell have you two been?"

"Bella, sweetie," Charlie whispered, "We'll have enough time to talk about that later. For now, we need a good explanation of why Carlisle's got his hands all on you!" he turned in Carlisle's direction filled with anger.

"It's **King **Carlisle, Charlie."

"And I'll get to that dad, "I mentioned ignoring Carlisle's snide remarks, "but I think I deserve an explanation first!"

Renee stepped back in front of me and Charlie.

"Okay, okay. I'll explain to all of you where we've been, but try to keep an open mind everyone. Let's start about a year ago. You were probably 17 or 18 years old, Bella.

**Renee's Pov**

"Charlie, I know you loved it in Volterra. But I miss Bella every single day even if Tanya is a great nanny to her."

"So what's the problem?" Our therapist Marcus asked. It was obvious by the downward curl on the left side of his mouth he was tired of hearing this.

"The problem is sometimes I think Charlie doesn't love Bella as much as I do. We hardly have any fun anymore...in the bedroom that is and I'm not happy. We left her in Volterra because we wanted her to be somewhere stable. We move around too much and had Carlisle problems."

"Carlisle problems? You say that like you weren't attracted to the man. If we hadn't left you'd probably be his wife," Carlisle began.

"Who cares if I was attracted to him? I married you didn't I!"

"It's Charlie's turn, Renee."

"Anyway, we left Bella in a simpler place in the hands of a really good woman. The road is nowhere for a kid. Carlisle was a womanizer and I needed him to leave my wife alone. And about you saying I don't love Bella like you do," Carlisle turned to me with tears on the edges of his eyes, "I love my daughter just as much as you do if not more."

"Sure," I snickered.

"You talk now Renee, but you know that leaving Bella in Volterra was the right thing to do. Living in odd places, doing odd jobs, education."

"I could've educated her."

"I'm not talking about teaching her how to cook."

"That's not funny Charlie."

"Whatever Renee."

"Ahem," Marcus interrupted, "I'm just gonna say the same thing again. Weigh your options. Option one, leave America. You might love it here, but you can always revisit. You were both born here, so you're citizens. Option two, stay here and worry about Bella. The sexual deprivation is obviously related to your problems so you decide."

When he said the words "you decide" I decided. I love it here, but I need my daughter. Charlie must've agreed because his forehead was wrinkling and he shook his head.

"Time's up. That was our last session. If you feel the need to come again soon, see my secretary Heidi."

"Thanks, Marcus," we both said and left the building.

"So Renee, how much longer are we staying in the states?"

"A year. We need to start preparing for our voyage to Volterra."

Our year there was ending and we were getting more and more comfortable with each other. The sex was amazing again. He loved me on tables, in parks, everywhere. While traveling down south we made a stop in New Orleans. Charlie's friend Billy had a nice apartment downtown.

"Charlie!"

"Billy!"

"Man how long has it been?"

"At least 25 years man. We were teens the last time I saw you!"

"Aw man, you have to promise to visit Volterra. Bring the kids with you! Where's the little Jacob you wrote me about?"

"Little Jacob? You must be talking about the newly married man working in the northeast as we speak."

"Married?!"

"Yep."

"Gosh you two are like little kids."

"Hi Renee," Billy said with a wide smile. He gave me a big heartfelt hug and I was happy we came here.

"I was just about to meet Sue at, err, this thing we do on Wednesdays."

"What 'thing you do on Wednesdays'?"

"It's kinda not the type of thing you brag about."

"I'm your best bud, tell me."

Both Charlie and I thought it was something serious until Billy bursted with laughter.

"How about you both just come with me? I'll explain when we get there."

Billy brought us to a streetcar and we ended up at a two-story house. The house was a faded blue with white trimmings. There were many cars around, but oddly few lights. We went inside holding our breaths and were bombarded with leather.

"Charlie. Renee. Welcome to the NOSC, New Orleans Swingers Convention."

My stomach was full of butterflies and Charlie's mouth dropped. I turned for the door when Charlie's hand stopped me.

"Let's try it Renee. Maybe this is what we've been needing."

"Swingers. Charlie swingers. You've got to be kidding me," I whispered the last part, "normal people don't do this, we don't do this."

"Renee," he grabbed my shoulders, "just try it with me for the night."

We tried on some clothes and flirted with a couple couples. I was in the kitchen mixing drinks for Charlie and I when I bumped into a guy named Robert.

"Oh sorry, miss. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No, no it's all my fault. I'm just so clumsy."

"Me too and I'll admit a bit nervous. My wife Marie and I got this weird idea from a friend and now, I just don't know."

"That's how my Charlie and I feel. It's our first day too."

I started talking with Robert about life, my kids, the last couple years. His real name was Jasper but he went by Robert. He told me about work and his kids. He mentioned that a family friend of his, Cidney was keeping him updated on his son Jasper. When he told me that Jasper lived in Volterra I choked on my drink.

We met up with Charlie and Marie who had been having the same conversation and left. That night they offered their place to us for a while and then decided to come to Volterra with us.

**BPov**

Every single person in the room was in total shock at mom's recount of how they met Jasper's parents. Swingers, sex life, way too much info. At least I heard them say how much they love me. All isn't forgiven, but it will be with time. Charlie started to break the silence.

"Bella, we really do love--"

I cut him off by running to both of them leaving Edward and Jasper's embrace. The moment was heartwarming so Evil Carlisle had to cut in.

"That doesn't change the fact that Bella disobeyed me. The punishment for her ignoring my orders will be banishment! Guess you returned too early."

Carlisle laughed at the joke and Esme's tear stained eyes fell on me filled with sympathy. The whole room was full of anger all directed towards Carlisle.

"Carlisle," Edward growled, "be smart and take it back."

"It wouldn't be wise for you to put Bella out of the country over something this small," Jasper said inching towards Carlisle with Edward in anger.

"Boys, stand back!" Esme yelled.

The situation was getting too far too fast and I didn't have any tricks up my sleeves. Tanya shocked the entire room, "Bella will not be banished Carlisle. Your ruling is unnecessary and you will take it back. Now."

Everyone was confused.

"Excuse you. I think you and the little whore house you've been running better stay clear of me!"

Tanya's face was tattooed with an evil grin.

"Carlisle," Tanya rolled each word and my spine tingled, "you're going to be a father again soon. I don't think _Lauren_ would appreciate it if you banished Bella.

Carlisle quickly turned around and faced Lauren. His eyes fell on her stomach and he dropped to his knees grabbing his hair in his hands.

"Oh no, you can't possibly mean it's mines! Lauren my beloved, say something!"

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Lauren awaiting a response.

"Guess we weren't careful enough?" she shrugged.

"Damn you women to hell! Always vexing me. It's not my fault I'm good looking. Jeesh every year I'm accused of being someone's daddy!"

Alice smirked at him and said, "Don't do the crime if you can't pay the time."

Edward was very tense.

"So, **dad**, you acted like such a hypocrite threatening Bella." he began to shake his head, "Then you accused her of causing a rift in our family."

There was a long pause and a guilt stricken Carlisle before Edward continued.

"Did it ever occur to you that cheating on mom might be causing a rift in our family."

"Edward," he began looking around for Esme, "wait, where is your mother?"

Esme's hair was wild all over her face in curls and not pinned up like she usually has it. Her face was so full of rage, and the only suitable comparison would be that of someone locked up in the crazy house.

"You evil bastard!" she yelled running his way with a sharp cleaver knife.

They looked like Tom and Jerry running around the classy room. It took every male in the room to calm her down. The royal physician had to sedate her and even then she refused to loosen her grip on they cleaver.

I searched the room for Carlisle and found him underneath a table hiding and shivering. I walked up to the table and scrunched down beside him.

"You can come out now, pussy."

Edward and Jasper laughed and my parents shook their heads disapprovingly. Carlisle didn't budge. I wanted to tease him more but Renee came by me.

"Bella," she said, "I know you're mad at him, but you have to remember that you're a lady."

"A lady, ha. Well mom, we have a lot to talk about," I said patting her on the back.

"I agree sweetie, but I'm far too tired. Let's talk tomorrow? I really missed a lot huh."

"Yea you did but I know it took you a long time to get here so go and get some rest."

"Okay."

I smiled at how civil we were with each other, yet the love between us was getting stronger and stronger.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock."

"Same to you, Bella," Mrs. Whitlock said. Her voice was very sweet and her heavy creole accent made her sound exotic.

I left the room and headed upstairs to my room, but before I got there Jasper and Edward stopped me.

"Bella we understand that you've had a rough night, but we need you to be totally honest with us," Edward said.

"Yeah I know you're unsure of who you want, but could you tell us soon?" Jasper added.

I wanted to say soon, but I couldn't form the words. What I was able to say wasn't really good.

"Guys, I really want to have an answer. You know I do, but after having a day like this, I could really use a drink."

They both nodded and we headed to the kitchen. I noticed that the kitchen knife holder was missing the cleaver and giggled. A lot of time had passed since the drama. It was about 12 a.m and Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice joined us downstairs in a drunken game of Never Have I Ever. It was Rosalie's turn followed by Alice and then me.

"Okay, okay. I have a good one. It's really good k. Listen up. Never Have I Ever...had sex in a public place."

Jasper and I quickly glanced at each other then away. Alice, Jasper, and I were the only ones to put our fingers down and it was Alice's turn. Before we could finish up Emmett carried Rosalie outside.

"That was good. No really, epic question Rose. Soooo it's my turn." Alice chimed, "Never Have I Ever...drunk alcohol and smoked at the same time."

"Aw man I have a stash upstairs under my pillow you can hit up," Edward nudged Alice.

"Thanks Edward. Goodnight all," she sang heading up the stairs.

And then there were three. I was heading up to bed when I got a wicked idea in my head.

"No, this is the best. You both will like, no love it. Never Have I Ever...had a threesome."

"What really?" Edward added. "You used to ask Jessica and Lauren to have one with you all the times."

"And they said no every single time."

"Well I think there's something we can do about that," Jasper grinned while picking me up and bringing me to Edward's room.

We were all drunk, but I didn't mind. Alcohol made Jasper and Edward get along famously.

When we reached his room Jasper left his usually timid and sensual self quickly undressing and then going for my clothes. Edward did the same. While Jasper worked my bra off, Edward started on my panties.

Jasper ran his fingers along my tits and at the same time Edward teased my clit.

"Oh shit you guys are amazing," I grunted and they both looked at each other and smiled.

I expected them to take things further on me and was shocked to see Edward grab Jasper's hips and start kissing his lips, soft then rough.

Jasper returned the kiss with more enthusiasm. Both guys were already hard, and I decided to get back in the game. Jasper ran his fingers through Edward's hair and lead him back towards me on the bed. I was lying there exposed and when Edward crawled on the bed I took it as an opportunity to get him off.

After I grabbed his sac, I licked it moving lower and lower and finally licking his tip. Jasper put two familiar fingers up my slippery hot cunt then replaced them with his tongue. The sensations made my hips buck and I grabbed Edward's hips to move him closer to me.

"Shit! Fuck...more," I growled unable to say what I wanted to say.

"Bella," Edward grunted looking down at me.

"Yes!"

"Do you like running your hot wet lips along my slippery cock?"

"Yes!"

"And Bella," Jasper grumbled.

"Yes!" I cried out.

"Do you like feeling my soft lips on your delicious swolen pussy?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" I screamed over and over with my release as both Edward and Jasper picked up the pace.

Both boys held on to me tight. Jasper's cum squirting everywhere and Edward's cum going straight down my throat. I swallowed remembering how Edward's dick jerked in my mouth.

We laid down side by side with me in the middle and not an inch of space between us.

"That was, was," I panted.

"Hot, steamy?" Jasper puffed.

"Sexy?" Edward panted.

"Yeah, all of that," I said running out of breath.

Once I finally recovered Jasper sat up on the bed and said, "Round two!"

"What's round two you guys?"

They both grinned at each other and Edward sat up.

"Bella," he said, "I'm about to give you some instructions. Follow them for me baby."

"Okay," I said wild with anticipation.

"First one, come and sit on me."

"How?"

"Back facing me."

Jasper pulled out both of his drawers and found some lube in the top one. He rubbed it all over Edward's cock getting every inch covered.

I closed my eyes as Edward guided my hips to sit on his thick cock. He let me settle in and then told me to ride him slowly picking up his pace.

"Bella, ugh, Bella, damn girl," he grunted.

I looked up and locked eyes with Jasper who was staring down at us with a hungry look on his face. Time seemed to slow down to an impossibly slow rate as I watched him lick his lips.

Before those 5 long seconds could pass, Jasper sat on Edward and me and guided his hard erect cock into my slippery pussy, teasing me on the way in. We rocked together in that fashion for what felt like an eternity, trying our hardest not to let it end. When we came, we came together. Edward shot into the back of me fiercely and Jasper's cum dripped down my legs.

As they led me between the sheets I felt at peace. My head on Jasper's chest, Edward's arms wrapped around me, and the full moon outside casting a bright light through the window on us.

That morning I woke up slightly hungover and desperately in need of a shower to the sound of the door opening.

***THUD***

"What the hell happened in here?" Rosalie asked with a look of horror on her face. Alice was laughing without control and Emmett was shaking his head.

"Well Bella," Emmett said, "I might not like you that much, but you've definitely gotten my respect. Anyone who could get these two idiots who downright hate each other to get with you at the same time deserves my respect."

Emmett got down on his knees and started to call me his heiness. I wanted to laugh, but the alcohol had worn off and the guys on my side interrupted my thoughts with a simple ''we'll talk later''. Great. Time for tea with Renee.

**So i hope you pervs liked this chapter. The lemons are nice, but I'm all about plot. Look forward to more craziness next chapter. **


	13. Catching Up

**No need for any more disclaimers. Steph owns it all.**

**BPov**

Last night was amazing. It was sexy, steamy, hot, and yet I couldn't stop feeling guilty about it all. I deferred making the decision and things were getting more and more out of hand. I can't believe I really thought things would work out without me making a decision. I love Edward. Our start may have been a bit too rocky, but we were slowly progressing. Our love was built with sticks and straws but maybe we're finally all brick.

Before Edward, I'd only had one real guy friend, Tyler Crowley. My parent's went to school with his, as did half the people around their age. Tyler's mom hated Volterra and moved to South Africa. With her went the closest friend I'd ever had. Tyler was also my first kiss. When he told me he was leaving, like I always do, I stopped talking to him. I watched as his parents drove him away from my window upstairs, too much of a coward to say goodbye.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Renee interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing."

"Don't say 'nothing'. You haven't said a word for five minutes. Just stared at that glove over there."

We both knew she was right, but so what? She wants to talk, then go right ahead.

"I'm not taking the word 'no' from you anymore, Bella. Now tell me what you were thinking.

"Whatever."

I was quiet a little longer so she started.

"Do you remember Tyler Crowley?"

Those were the last words I expected her to say.

"Yeah, um actually I was just thinking about that."

"So then you remember how you shut that poor boy out his last days here."

"Yeah. But with good reason."

"I always wondered why did you do that?"

I paused for a while trying to figure out how to tell the story without seeming like a bitch.

"We never talked about this but Tyler was my first kiss. The kiss was days before he told me he was leaving. Mom, I was so crazy about him and he just left."

"He didn't leave you because he dislikes you. He left because his parents wanted to move. You were his only friend and when you left him alone he got so depressed."

"How do you know?"

"Mrs. Crowley and I still talk to each other. They live in the US now. We stayed by her in California for a while. Wanna see a picture of Tyler?"

I shook my head yes and wanted to cry at the picture. He was in a military uniform.

"He's a marine?"

"Yes. I asked Leslie how he's doing and she said 'He's fine. He asks me about Bella a lot, but I only tell him what you've told me. Poor thing still regrets how things ended.'"

"I should call him."

"Bella, I told you this to let you know you are more powerful than you think. So are the decisions you make. Tyler was hurt by what you did and all you had to do then was say goodbye. Now explain to me what's going on around here."

I tried staring at her halter-top baby doll dress on that puffed out at the bottom to ignore what she asked me to do. It almost worked until I saw her wrinkled forehead. It only wrinkled like that when she was deeply distressed.

"Mom, really, things are fine. No need to get all wrinkly."

"Excuse me, 'all wrinkly'? This is what I came home to. Carlisle got Tanya's oldest girl preggers."

"You say preggers, hmm, funny."

"Yes, I know a bit of slang. I thought you might have come across the Whitlock boy. He sounded like your type and his picture was hot."

I also know from talking to Cidney that you were with Carlisle's boy, Edward. Now you're divorced. You need to start explaining some things to me young lady."

There really wasn't any need for more sarcasm. Time to tell the truth.

"Here's everything in a nutshell. Edward and I dated. We got married. He cheated on me with half the female population of Volterra."

"Like father like son," she cut in.

"Anyway, I divorced him and met Jasper. Jasper and I, um, we _dated_ and that upset Edward. Edward changed his old habits and wants me back, but now I'm kinda in love with Jasper."

"Honey, there's no such thing as being kinda in love. Either you love one of them or you don't."

"That's not true mom. I thought like that too before I, well, before...you know. And now I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"Bella, love complicates things. You just have to really look at the pros and cons of each and then the answer will be simple. If you ask me, I think you already know the answer."

I tried to smile at her words, she was just trying to be encouraging. Trying and failing.

"Ok mom. Enough about this."

"No, not enough. This matter may seem personal to you, but obviously it's not. Not when the whole kingdom is on pins and needles to see what you will decide to do. It could be worse. You could've had sex with Jasper."

Renee was laughing and shaking her head as if the idea were ridiculous. I never wanted to have this talk with her. With Tanya her words were always, "Don't have sex until you're married. The end."

I read a Cosmo, talked to some people, and Edward was my first. He took my virginity in a cottage close to our meadow.

"Bella," she laughed in-between words, "you haven't had sex with him, right. Just Edward I presume."

I started twirling my hair with my fingers and humming afraid to look at her. When I did, Renee's face was steamy red and her mouth was open like a fish.

"Bella, I'm ready for the uncut version of what I missed."

So I gave it to her. All the dirty details of adult Bella. I told her about all my hookups including the latest ones. Once I finished telling my life to her, I opened my eyes to look at Renee. She was sitting like the Abraham Lincoln statue. Both hands tightly gripping her chair handles, each foot firmly planted on the floor with the left leg jumping up and down. Her eyes were wide and each eyebrow pointy. There were a couple beads of sweat leaving her neck. The thermometer said 65º.

"Mom, the silence is killing! Say something. I need you to say something!"

She slowly turned away from me and cleared her throat.

"I need some more tea, Bella."

"Tea?"

"Yes, I know you probably wish you had the kind of mom that would just smile at you." she smiled at me. "Pat you on the head," she patted me on the head. "Then say 'that's okay Bella' and everything you did would be okay?"

"Actually yes mom, yes I did."

"Well no Bella, you don't. Can't you see, dear? This is all very bad. You're solving all of your problems with sex! And in case you haven't noticed it's ripping up lives. You're treating both boys like they're your own personal safety cards. Did it ever occur to your that the two of them are head over heels in love with you. They've made their choices. I'm absolutely horrified at what you did last night, lady ."

"But mom, I'm an adult now. We adults tend to do things like this. Like threesomes. You're being such a hypocrite! I recall hearing a story about you and dad going to a swingers convention. Do you even know what swingers do?"

"Of course I do Bella," she rolled her eyes looking a lot younger than me for a second, "it's a place for voyeuristic types."

"Oh mom, still 'the blondest brunette'."

"Hey, I haven't been called that name in years and I refuse to let you call me it right now. That's insulting."

"No mom, it's a thing where people switch partners. Swing different ways for a while. Get it."

Slowly, mom started to understand what I said.

"So you mean to tell me Charlie was going to switch me for another woman. And, and give me to some creep!"

"Technically. I mean, those are the rules. But who knows what his intentions were. You did say he started talking to Mrs. Whitlock and was ready to leave."

"True. Now let's get back to you. Bella," she grabbed both my wrists and looked deep into my eyes, "I'm going to tell that what you're doing is wrong. It's causing you more pain than you think and if you don't do something soon, it will just get worse. But that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?"

"No, because you already know this. I may still be 'the blondest brunette' but I know how to avoid conflict. It's my superhero talent. Sleeping with Jasper and Edward is your way of having your cake and eating it to. You're leading them both on with intentions to break one of their hearts. What will you do when you have to stand up in front of everyone and point at one of them saying, "I pick you."

"But I know all this."

"Obviously you don't. If you did, you wouldn't keep toying with these boys. Leave them alone. Starting now. No more playing with their hearts until you're ready to choose. Until you do you're just as bad as Edward was."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can, and yes you will."

"You can't stop me."

"Stop you from what? Causing hurt to yourself?"

I knocked all the silverware off the table and started to storm out when Renee stopped me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just, you caught me off guard okay! And I know that you really want to blame me and Charlie but the truth is you need to start being responsible and you know it."

Those simple words were enough to make me stop. After sweeping up my trash, I sat back down.

"You're right mom and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what," she said specifically as a statement.

"I'm sorry for blaming my problems on other people and dragging Jasper and Edward through my problems."

"The first step is admitting it, sweetie."

The rest of our talk went a lot smoother than that. We avoided the subject of men and talked about pop culture and music. Mom's right. No more drama.

**A/N:  
I want to end this love triangle. Review and tell me who you think she should choose.**


	14. Judgment Day, The Sequel

**Thanks to SaraEMC2 and klcivinski for inspiring me. Reviews are more amazing than I ever knew possible! You guys are so insightful! Just for that, today's gonna be crazy. I owe you that much since last chapter was more about B&R and no humor. Steph owns Twilight. Insert here *another funny joke about her owning it***

**BPov**

"_Heart breaker you've got the best of me, but I just keep on comin' back incessantly--"_

Next.

"_You're a heart_ _breaker, dream maker, love taker--"_

Next.

_"To a woman so heartless..."_

_One more song._

_"She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard_  
_Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!"_

Nice gift mom, but no more iPod today. I need a magazine.

"Okay let's see what's in Cosmo. Hair myths. Fashion Tips. How to find out if he's the one...no more magazines."

I took a deep breath and fell flat on the couch. At least today I've picked one. I made a pros and cons list just like Renee said.

After making the list, checking it twice, I slipped a piece of paper under Edward and Jasper's doors saying to meet me in the kitchen in an hour. That was...oh shit, I'm late. Within seconds I reached the kitchen. Edward was casually drinking some coffee and looking out the window while Jasper stirred something in an black iron pan. I cleared my throat and both of them looked up at me uninterested, returning to what they were doing.

"So, I'm sure you both want to know what I called you here for," I said with my voice shaking.

Jasper grinned wide and shook his head as Edward chuckled darkly.

"Oh whatever would you want with little ol' me and Edward?"

"It's time," I smiled. "I finally made my decision. I know who I want to choose."

"That's great, Bella. Let me stop you for a second," Edward said leaving the table and standing next to Jasper. "We both have something to say first."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Bella, you really toyed with our hearts. I understood the whole 'Edward needs to learn a lesson thing'. But why toy with Japs like that? However we both still care deeply for you, so...you're turn Japs."

When he called him Japs I felt a bit happy to know he warmed up to Jasper. His voice sounded so proper when he said that I giggled a bit.

"That's all," he ended.

Jasper finally turned away from his pan. His eyes were wide and he smiled at me. Walking up to me he grabbed my wrists and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella," his sweet breath made my chest heave.

"Yes," I answered in a trance that only Japs could cause.

"Fuck you."

Edward snickered and my face dropped. My mouth was wide forming a large O and I struggled to regain composure.

"**Excuse me**?"

"You heard me Belle. While you were stalling doing whatever dumb shit stopped you from choosing, we were talking."

"Talking? I thought you two hated each other!"

"We did," Edward interrupted. "But we started talking about things after, um, the other night and decided you were being a spoiled brat."

"Yeah what he said," Jasper added with a smile. I was beginning to wonder if he meant to say "fuck you" to me. "So I hope you were gonna pick Edward because that's who we picked."

"That's who you picked? It wasn't your decision to make. I'll have you know I've spent many days and nights trying to choose between you and Edward. It wasn't like that, Japs."

All the pleading had no effect on them. Jasper turned his back to me laughing a bit as he scraped the eggs onto a nearby plate. Edward wrapped his arms around me and planted a soft, quick kiss on my cheeks. My cheeks were burning and if he looked at me closely, I'm sure he'd see steam coming from me.

"This is bullshit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs pulling my hair, and storming out the kitchen.

"We love you too honey," Edward smiled. Both guys erupted with laughter.

**EPov**

Jasper and I were holding our stomachs falling on the ground with laughter. The angry look on Bella's face was priceless. She was so damn mad.

"That was so damn funny," Jasper snorted out.

"Yeah, she's gonna be pretty mad at us for a while."

"She'll live," he smirked.

Being friends with Jasper was much better than I thought it would be. He was actually a pretty cool dude. It was more than the southern charm thing all the girls went googoo gaagaa over. Something deeper I think? It all started when Bella left us in bed...

Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were sitting on the bed. Jasper and I refused to face each other.

"You both have to talk at some time," Rosalie said pulling the covers back.

"Stop!" I yelled pulling my covers back up.

"Though I disagree with her methods," Alice gave Rose a disapproving look, "she's right. We'll give you two some space."

They left the room and Emmett turned back to look at us shaking his head with 'the Emmett grin' wide on his face.

"Bella played you both. She gets 10 points for her and -10 points for both of you."

Jasper and I both remained in the bed refusing to turn to each other until he broke the silence.

"Edward, we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? We both love her. She loves us."

"That may be true. But look at where we are. We're naked in bed together while she does who knows what. Nothing has been solved. Your friend Emmett's right. She's playing us both."

"Well what can we do about that?"

"I'm sure we can think of something, Edward. We're both smart, independent, intelligent men."

"I agree, but first we gotta stop this rift."

"Whatever. Let's start thinking."

We laid there a little longer no longer afraid of facing each other.

"I have an idea," I told Jasper. "Let's both tell her no. She'll get pissed off at us both and then she'll really have to choose."

"I have an even better idea," Jasper said a bit smug. "We should choose."

"Us? How can we choose?"

"Simple. We'll do it the way our fathers did. The way their fathers and their forefathers did!"

I was taken with his fierce confidence.

"And how was that!" I shouted.

"Let's bet over her."

I considered what he said for about two minutes. I probably would have chickened out, but Emmett's words kept replaying in my head. All my dignity and pride had been stolen by this woman. This seriously needed to end.

"Okay, you're on. Are you sure this will teach her a lesson?"

"Yes I am, in fact I'm willing to bet on it."

I laughed a hearty laugh at what he said realizing that all this she-drama was coming to an end.

"Bella Swan," Jasper started, "no more games. I'm a man. A manly man. And you will not mess with my emotions anymore. This is the end of this dumb emotional love triangle."

Jasper jumped out the bed and pointed towards the door.

"Time to reclaim my penini, the stab muffin is back with a vengeance," he growled.

I was overcome with laughter when Alice opened the door.

"I forgot my, my,...whoaaa," she said.

Jasper was frozen in place and I was horrified.

"That's my sister Jasper! For God sakes, put some damn pants on. I threw some sheets over him in the process exposing my own body."

"Alice did you find," Rosalie stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened.

"No, not Alice. You pervs can't have her."

"This isn't what it looks like," we all began but Rosalie proceeded to drag Alice away. I looked over at Alice and laughed a bit in my head. Her eyes were still fixed on Jasper and a small smile slowly crept up her face.

Jasper had noticed to and was standing a bit more sturdy regaining that attitude he had before Alice entered.

"So what do we bet?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's do something simple. The more simple it is, the more demeaning."

"Okay."

The creativity left the both of us and we settled on a game of rock paper scissors. I went for rock, nothing beats rock...except Jasper's paper.

"Best two out of three," he said.

Shocked I went for scissors this time and Jasper went for rock. He seemed a bit nervous and I was wondering why he kept stalling.

"Jasper, quit fucking giving me the game and shit. Do you want to win?"

"No," he answered sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked truly curious.

"Because this isn't my Belle. This isn't the same girl I've seen before the last couple of days. I'm growing tired of her and, and she's not worth the hassle anymore. But yet, I still feel like I love her, or at least like her. Definately like fucking her."

Jasper laid back on the bed fully stretched out and I sat on a nearby chair.

"And how does that make you feel Jasper?"

"Call me Japs. I feel weird. Like I want the sex and the fun we have and shit, but all this forever stuff is scary as hell. What if she chose me, and we called it quits in like a month? She could be missing out on stability and shit. The stuff you offered her."

"Hmm, have you told her this?"

He looked up at me and answered, "What the fuck do you think?"

I scribbled all of the newfound info on a pad.

"Jasper, I'll take her. And just so you know, I've been where you are before. In fact, I got married to her feeling exactly how you feel right now and you see where that got me. So, Bella may not be right for you, but you still need to grow past the fucks. If not, you'll end up where I'm was. Trying to convince my ex-wife, my first and everything, that I love her."

He stopped our little 'heart to heart' moment and asked me, "How much do I owe you for the visit, doc?"

I laughed an answered, "I usually charge by the hour but this one's on the house."

It was hard to believe that I fought this guy.

"Oops," Alice busted in again with a smile on her face.

"Alice!" Rosalie shouted.

"Sorry," she whispered and closed the door. "I'm coming Rose!"

We looked at each other and laughed.

**BPov**

They chose. They really just chose. I had no say. I was Edward's now. I wonder how they did it. I suppose I shouldn't have argued so much. After all, I was already planning to choose Edward. It's just that the way they did it was so heartless. They were like two Carlisles. I thought longer about what happened in the kitchen and was cut off by a knock on my door.

It was Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Rosalie went straight to my bed to sit down and Alice stood directly in front of me with her hands on her hips. Her lips were turned down a bit and I laughed at the paradox of an angry pixie.

"Bella we need to talk," Alice started.

"Ahhhhhh!" I said unable to listen to another 'make a choice Bella' talk. There's so much more out there to talk about.

"Alice is right. We were both very shocked at what we saw last night," Rosalie added.

Emmett just sat next to me smiling.

"Stop all that damned smiling!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and wrapped me in one of his trademark bear hugs. The hug made me feel relaxed and I was a bit mad at Emmett, just for being a man. He hasn't done anything to me. There was that fight. But that was more about me blowing off some steam.

The sky was in that weird place where it's not a real color. A mix of pink and purple. A dash of blue to the right. No sun, no moon. Dusky. Twilight. I was in that place to in a way. My heart wasn't in as much pain as it's been lately, but I didn't feel totally satisfied. Not night, not day. Not uneasy, not satisfied. Inbetween two feelings.

"Let me stop you all right there."

I stood up and tried my hardest to look serious in my pink bunny slippers, Hello Kitty shorts, and matching tank top.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry, and I owe everyone apologies. The guys, Jasper and Edward. My parents. Carlisle and Esme. Even you. I've been very selfish and that ended today. Promise."

Both girls looked at me in awe and I silently begged one of them to break the silence and leave the subject alone. Rosalie smiled a wide Emmett styled smile.

"Well look at who grew up in less than 24 hours."

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" Alice asked.

"Renee. At tea this morning she made me face reality. Turns out she's even more brass than me."

By this time both girls were sitting with me on the sofa. Rosalie on my left and Alice on my right.

"Well enough about grown up Bella," Rose said, "give us details about the swinger's convention."

"Ewww," I yelled, my mind instantly clouded with images of half-naked old people.

"Rose," Alice screamed, "that's so nasty."

"Whatever dildo panties."

The room was quiet and I looked back and forth from Rose to Alice waiting for an explanation.

"Nice job Rose,"Alice snarled. "Don't you laugh at me Bella."

"Don't worry about me, just talk."

"We all know that when Edward and I first met, we, err, made out. When I came here, I was going through a lot okay and...I kept a dildo in my undergaments."

Alice mumbled the last part and I was trying really hard to contain my laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh Bella, I know I did when I first heard," Rose chuckled.

I let it all go until I fell face forward on the floor. Even with the room spinning I kept laughing.

Emmett was staring at the three of us a bit uncomfortable. "Ew, I see I can't hang out with the ladies too often. Alice that's weird."

There was laughter all around and I was getting a light headache from it all.

"Hardy har, that's enough laughter Bella. It really wasn't that funny. Especially when I found out he's my brother. Dysfunction flows freely in Volterra."

I kept laughing and walked to the window thinking about those words. Dysfunction really did run freely here. When I looked out the window, the sky was finally dark blue. I saw Esme look around and run into the forest with a over-sized Prada bag in her hands. She looked so sneaky.

"Come to the mirror, guys."

They saw Esme.

"What's she up to?" Alice asked assuming I knew.

"I'm unsure."

Then I saw Renee and Marie run into the woods behind her. We all took one quick look at each other before running down the stairs to follow them. They ran like they were superhuman through the forest. Neither tripped over tree stubs, nor took breaks to catch their breaths. Note to self, get less clumsy and start working out again.

"We need to stay here if we want to be unseen and still hear them," Rosalie whispered.

I looked around and saw Charlie, Robert, and Carlisle in a clear area of the forest. The spot resembled my meadow, Edella.

"It took you all long enough," Carlisle said in an angry tone.

"Sorry kingy, I was busy sharpening my cleaver," Esme said with a wicked grin.

The air felt really stiff and Carlisle slowly moved away from Esme whose grin stretched out even more.

"Save it for another time. We have other things to talk about," Renee snarled.

Oh no, not more Bella, Jasper, Edward talk.

"You wanted to talk so talk, Carl," Esme said her voice slowly breaking.

"You first Esme."

"Renee told me that she talked to Bella and she should be picking a suitor very soon."

"That's great news," Charlie screeched.

"It is," Carlisle agreed. "But if it's not me, it's not happening."

"WHAT?!"I heard from all angles of the forest. If Carlisle was food, my body was rejecting him as we speak.

"What kinda sick joke is this?" Charlie asked grabbing Carlisle by his shirt sleeves and choking the life out of him.

"Can't breathe," Carlisle gasped out.

No one made a move to breakup Charlie and Carlisle so Robert took a deep breathe and went for it. By the time Robert got to them Charlie had punched him and blood oozed from a wound on Carlisle's forehead.

"What the hell?" Esme asked.

"It's not my fault," he puffed out. "She didn't choose and completely ignored the orders I gave her. Therefore, I think it's only right that I become her husband. It's not like I wanna do anything with her. In fact, I'm sick of women. Always having babies and always blaming me. I'm not everyone's daddy."

"Not gonna happen dad." Edward said from behind me. Jasper was also on his side. I looked around at Emmett, Alice, and Rose to see if they noticed when Jasper and Edward came by. They seemed just as shocked as me. Edward grabbed my hand and walked me out into the open space by the others.

"Jasper and I decided that Bella will be my wife again."

They all seemed confused and I explained.

"So this whole triangle thing is behind us then," Esme asked looking happier than I've seen her in weeks.

"Yes, I'm officially back with Edward."

Everyone seemed happy at the news and I chanced a look at Jasper who seemed to be in his own world. After looking at him I thought back to the pros and cons list I wrote after tea with Renee. It favored Edward but one thing troubled me. I put better lover under Jasper's name. Everytime I thought about our time together my mind was covered with dirty Jasper thoughts. Edward and me did nothing. Now that I picked Edward, will I be okay with the sex knowing I gave Jasper a better rating?

**Do I want to end the story yet? Not really, I'm not sure how many chapters I want. Possible lemons next chapter. Review please.**


	15. Join

**Dear readers,**

**Is it illegal to post 5 chapters in one night...  
I love you guys, enjoy!**

**Steph owns Twilight, but I'm okay with that. My 5 chapters of mayhem make me feel content.**

**BPov**

Everyone was leaving the clearing. My eyes drifted to Carlisle. That man gets crazier by the day. Please don't tell me that's the future Edward. Edward's arm was snaked around my waist and we were heading back to the castle when I heard someone shout his name. Oh no, Charlie.

"Edward! I need to have a word with you son," Charlie said in his most stern voice ever.

Edward took one look at me pleading with his eyes for a way out, but the more I thought about this the more I agreed that he should talk to my dad.

"Umm," Edward stalled, "I needed to get something from upstairs first."

"You can go and get it later. You won't need anything but your body for where we're going."

"I'm coming too," Mr. Whitlock added.

All the men were walking in another direction when they noticed Carlisle was behind them.

"We didn't invite you!" Charlie snarled.

"But all the men were going so I assumed I could...you know what, to hell with you all."

Carlisle was moping away until Edward turned abruptly and said, "Hey dad! You should come with us. I mean, whatever Charlie wants with me I'm sure you can be present too." He laughed nervously but the fear in his eyes was evident to everyone...everyone except Carlisle who was way too eager to join the guys.

On my left I saw Rose, Em, Japs, and Alice. I moved to join them but was cut off by Japs whisking them all away.

"I just remembered I wanted to show you three something at my place," he said putting his arms on Rose and Alice's shoulders and dragging them away.

Part of me wanted to follow them anyway, but that was ruined by Renee putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go," she whispered. I stormed off.

I was walking pretty fast and heard Renee shout, "I knew you were gonna pick him! It was obvious when you talked about him. Stop running, it's getting you no where."

I finally slowed down. "But the way Jasper's taking things, mom. What the hell? You don't just confess your love to someone, beg them to choose you forever, then not care anymore."

"But Bella, you don't love him. At least not the way you love Edward. Admit it. And you kinda deserved what happened. It's not like he said he doesn't care anymore."

"I know I know but it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He was supposed to be pissed, sad, but then things would go back to normal. Well," I stopped walking, "as normal as things between two past lovers could be."

Renee's face scrunched up a bit at that. Her mouth opened to say something but instead sat down on a rock. "Bella, you've been doing so well, but you still have much to learn."

"Yeah yeah, I keep hearing that, but it doesn't really mean anything. I mean what more does everyone want from me. At least I picked a guy, huh? That's growth. Don't you think so?"

I ranted on for awhile hoping to air out all of my feelings. If Renee had let me go I would've looked as needy as Carlisle. I'm so lucky.

I turned around and saw the rock come to life. Turns out it was really just an old turtle. It was slowly creeping away and Renee had dozed off in that small amount of time.

I would've nudged her but instead I just let her stay on it for a while. I needed to do some thinking under the stars. It's like everyday ends the same way. Girl has problems. Girl solves problems. Problems come back to bite girl in the ass by morning. There has to be a way to break the cycle and I think I have an idea. Something has to happen.

**EPov**

I need a way out of here and fast. Any ideas.

_**Nope, fresh out.**_

Oh shit, I'm starting to talk to myself like Carlisle. The day he told me about it I laughed, then after I realized he was serious I freaked the fuck out. The situation is priceless. I'm sure this is the worst way to meet your father-in-law. Technically I'm not married to Bella, but this is Volterra. That can easily be changed.

"I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you about your future."

Charlie was laying back in his chair, head cocked to the side. The waiter walked away minutes ago realizing how intense things were around us.

"What about my future, sir?"

"Where do you see yourself? And don't give me the usual wherever Bella is shit either."

"I wasn't going to, sir."

"So you mean to tell me you have no intentions of including Bella in your plans?"

Dirty old man. Do we have to do this? I say one thing. You twist it. We get absolutely nowhere. It's a fucking waste of time.

"Listen Charlie, I'm not a mind reader. If you have a question you're gonna have to ask it flat out. Let's just air things out and if you have any real questions I'll answer them."

I was really tired of the bullshit and ready to end this stuff. Charlie was now sitting on the edge of his seat shocked at how bold I was. I was pretty proud of myself for not allowing him to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Go ahead."

He nodded to Robert and they exchanged looks. I took the opportunity to ramble on about what everyone has been talking about.

"So Bella and I have had problems in our marriage. I cheated on her with the village, she divorced me and got with Jasper. In the end we worked things out and she's with me now. Things are not back to normal, but that's a good thing."

Charlie's face held no emotion. I thought of prodding him for a response, but decided that anything past being confidant would just be me being an asshole. Count on Carlisle to not have a problem with assholeness. He wrote the 'Assholeness for Dummies' book.

"Charlie," Carlisle poked his head like he was a toy, "aren't you gonna say something?"

Charlie finally broke out of the trance he was in and his eyes were terror stricken, "I never should've left her." He repeated these words over and over and I instantly began to realize he had no idea about what happened. Renee and Marie must've told a different story. Before just now I was sure he and Robert were up to speed with everything. They even went to the secret meeting to hear the news about Bella. Oh, maybe he wasn't told the full story about why she left in the first place.

_**Duh Edward.**_

Not now mind. I'm mad. So he was actually just trying to get info out of me. And like a fool, I fell for it. I gave him the summary no one else had.

"Did you know about this?" Charlie asked Robert.

"No, I think Marie knows the full story but she hasn't told me anything. Just said that Jasper needs to get away from here."

Charlie was shaking his head apparently still shocked at all the info. Carlisle actually surprised me for once. He was at my side ready for any reaction from Carlisle that might hurt me.

"Look, Charlie, the boy is truly my son. Only difference is he actually learns from his mistakes."

Charlie shook his head up and down, and I wished I wasn't so chickenshit and could make things better.

"But it could've been worse," I laughed nervously, the worst kind of response, "I mean there could be a little bastard Edward running around in the middle of this mess."

To my surprise Charlie's expression softened a bit. Bella did always say he was a nice guy.

"Let's go back to the palace. I gotta feeling that there's some chocolate cake hidden in the last shelf of the fridge on the right underneath some moldy tomatoes."

The room erupted in laughter and I was happy that Carlisle's attempt at making the mood lighter wasn't in vain.

We were all walking out of the room when Robert, a pretty thick man, turned to Carlisle and asked, "Is there like some of that real chocolate shaved on the top. You know, like the kind you eat on a candy bar?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"Oh," ***3 seconds of total silence* **"just wondering."

I thought about how angry Carlisle would be when he realized Robert ate his cake. Don't want to miss that.

"You never answered my question Edward."

Damn, I thought he didn't notice.

"Your question?" I asked pretending not to remember him sounding like a damned school counselor.

"Now that we're family I need to know what you plan to do. Prince of Volterra? You could pass on that now that Alice is here. Didn't think about that did ya." He paused and I was happy to know there was another option for me. "Or you could go to the states."

Time for more stalling.

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Shoot," he replied.

I jumped out of my skin a bit at the thought of him shooting me. It'd probably be somewhere like in the balls.

"Am I forgiven? You seemed to handle things pretty well. Almost too well."

"Well, the first thought I had was to shoot you in the nuts."

I knew it.

"But...," I prodded.

"But then I thought of Bella. She was going through so much. If we were just there for her, if we just took the time to send her a fucking letter or postcard or some heartless shit like that maybe things would've been different."

"At least you're here now."

"Yea, after all the pain. How convenient."

I was at a lost for words until I imagined what life would be like growing up without my parents. None of Carlisle's crack headed moments. None of Esme's mood swings. I would actually miss their crazy asses. Em and Bella are probably more independent than I'll ever be.

"Boy, if I have to ask your ass what you'll be doing in a couple years again--" Charlie started.

"Sorry, damn. I don't know, Charlie. Maybe the states. Maybe a kid...maybe the circus."

"Ringleader Edward, funny."

I shook my head remembering why I held off answering this question in the first place.

"Wait, you weren't serious were you?"

I was quiet. He practically begged me to tell him this and now he mocks me.

"Edward have you told anyone about this?"

"Sure I have. That's why I'm still allowed to mix with the normal people and no one has had me committed yet," I joked.

The rest of the walk was quiet until he broke the silence again.

"There's nothing wrong with having a dream. But if you're really serious you need to act on it. If it's just the circus you like, you could even buy or sponsor one. Besides, if Carlisle hasn't been put in a straitjacket yet, you should be safe. Why the circus?"

"Lately I think Esme needs a straitjacket more than him."

"No more stalling Edward."

I stopped and turned to face him. Someone was really listening to me. I might as well talk.

"I've asked myself that question for years. I think it's the animals. Seeing them do all those crazy tricks. But my circus wouldn't discriminate. I'll go past lions, tigers, and bears. I want to see some squirrels and domestic animals like dogs and cats for a change."

It looked like Charlie wanted to laugh at me again but I gave him a hard look and he decided against it.

"Ooh, Charlie. Yes, shit yes, mmmmh, so good, so good, holy hell," we heard Renee's voice but didn't see her.

"Renee hun! Where are you? You lost?" Charlie yelled out. We walked a little further down and saw her on top of a moving rock fast asleep.

Ew old person wet dream. Disgusting.

"Oh God, wake her up please Edward."

I reached over to tap her on the shoulder when she pulled me down to her locking me in a passionate familiar kiss.

When she pulled away she seemed confused and said, "Ooh Charlie, you need to work on that kiss a little."

Charlie laughed and I decided to nudge her rougher to wake up. Volterra really has this kind of affect on people.

"Charlie? Edward? Where's Bella?"

"Bella was with you?" I asked.

"Yeah we were talking and I sat on a rock. The next thing I know I'm dreaming about, um, nothing really but then I woke up and where's Bella?"

Charlie and I laughed at her attempt to hide her dream from us.

"I don't know hun, but Edward and I just had a talk. I finally got to hear what happened."

He gave her a mean look but she kissed him on the cheek and things were good between them again. I wish Bella and I could do that.

"I wanted to tell you Charlie, but I kept putting it off."

"That's okay. Edward and I got to talk and that was good."

Turns out the in laws aren't that bad. I wasn't sure when I first heard about the swinger's convention. I tried to make small talk with Renee but that was ruined when she said, "I knew she'd pick you, but I have to admit for a while I was routing for Japs."

Way to kill my buzz new mommy.


	16. Nine Lives

**EPov **

And I thought my parents were crazy...wait, they are. There was a triangular face off in the kitchen. Esme's eyes were on Carlisle with the now famous cleaver. Carlisle seemed unaware of the cleaver. He was too busy eating fruit and giving Robert snake eyes. Robert didn't seem to mind Carlisle, but he was watching Esme intently.

"Sorry that you've gotten mixed into their games," I said to Robert truly sad. "My parent's needed professional help."

"It's okay Edward," Robert responded not taking his eyes off of Esme.

I headed to Bella's room to finally have a serious talk with her. The lights were off and a single blue lamp was left on.

"Bella?"

Suddenly I was attacked with my favorite pair of juicy lips, well one of them at least.

"Mmm," I hummed missing those lips. I hadn't kissed them for so long, or at least since our...predicament with Jasper. Let's just call it the pb&j. Predicament with Bella & Japs.

I moved my lips to her neck not wanting to miss even an inch of her smooth skin.

"Damn I've missed those lips," she said with her mouth wide open. I grabbed her head forward and pressed a deeper kiss on her lips. When her mouth gave me entrance I knew there was no need for stalling tonight.

After slowly undressing her, I trailed kisses all over her body like her hands and thighs. I kissed her torso dragging my tongue lazily around it. Her breathing started to hitch and I moved away to look at her. Bella was especially impatient tonight, but I wanted her to feel love in this. The wild look in her eyes let me know she had been waiting for me for a while up here.

"Edward you're being so sweet tonight," she groaned placing her fingers through my hair and tilting my head.

"That's because tonight is going to be different, we're different."

She looked like she wanted to say more so I grabbed her by the waist away from the wall she had me up against and gently placed her on the bed. Her hair was scattered with curly all over the bed spread. The gold color of the bed enhanced the beauty in front of me. It was like a Kodak moment for sweet, horny men.

"Different how?" she asked. Her cute little eyebrows were bunched up and I decided to give them a soft kiss.

I went back to kissing her around the torso as she kept forgetting to breathe. I gave her cunt a small bite and she shook before getting lost in the pleasure of me running my tongue through her sweet, wet pussy. People always come up with tastes for pussy but Bella's was sweet. There was really no other way to put it. Like sugar.

"Oh Edward," I felt her hips buck and held them down deciding that I was going to make her cum all night tonight.

She looked down at me aroused by the sight before her. I had no idea that I could get off so much just by tasting her. I wouldn't be able to put of making love to her for too long. At this rate I'd be in full animal mode in 90 seconds. I took that as a good time to get in between her lips sucking, kissing and using my teeth a bit. I sucked her favorite spot seconds after I could feel her getting wetter.

"Damn Bella, you're just so wet. Why didn't you tell me? You should never go around feeling this excited with no kind of release."

Before she could respond I grabbed her hips and started moving a bit rougher dipping my tongue in and out of her. She seemed to really like that and moved her hands from my hair to the bed. After she started bucking and fisting the bed, I put two fingers in her to drive her over the edge and moved my tongue back to her clit. Her cum face was always so beautiful. I should take a picture of it one of these days.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," she repeated lost in the sensation. I felt a bit cocky, I just made my girl scream like a damn animal with my tongue and two fingers.

I gave her a moment of rest wrapping her in the warmest embrace known to man, or woman for that matter.

"Baby, that was amazing. Your tongue never misses a beat. How do you do that without taking a single breath I'll never know."

"And I'll never tell," I smiled knowing she really enjoyed that.

We stopped talking and stared at each other. It didn't take me long to realize she was ready for round two. I slowly placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then on the pink flesh below that always made me happy.

Bella moved to get on top of me, and I stopped her. She looked a little upset so I slowly made my way to her thick, plush body grazing over her breast.

My hand moved to her bed stand to get a condom.

**BPov**

What is he planning? Everything about Edward in bed screams male model. I got mad at one point because he just seemed too perfect. That was really just me being insecure. There was no way he could be perfect our first time together. At the beginning of the night I thought about how Japs made me feel and realized that it wasn't love, just lust. Tonight there would be more than lust happening here. I was anxious. Sexy doesn't usually take his time like this. After realizing how lost in thought I was I looked up to see what he was doing. Big mistake.

"Bad girl. Didn't I tell you to relax? I need you to be full of energy." He whispered while biting my ear and placing kisses on my neck.

I wanted to say a smart reply, but I had to focus more on not cuming so soon.

"I thought you liked bad girls," I smiled and he took it as a chance to rub his dick around my entrance from clit to anus. I gasped loud at that and he snickered at me. I chanced another look at him and couldn't stop looking in his eyes. They were dark and hooded staring back at me.

"I do. And because I love them so much, I'm not going any further until you vocalize your need for me."

Tricky bastard. He moved further away from me. It's like he knows all it takes is that look in his eyes to make me his slave for life. Both of our shields were down and the war was over, but I still had to try to hold out. It was a challenge and I like challenges.

"Fine, but you should know that all you're doing is depriving us both of some much needed sex."

I moved slowly now talking with each movement I made in my sluttiest voice.

"And even though you're driving me crazy with lust," I moved my hips closer to his trapping him against his will, "and I'm hungry for your penis," I bent over and gave him a slow lick.

"Argrh Bella stop, that's so damn h-hot."

"You always know how to satisfy my appetite," I said quickly sucking him in now. That was the end of vocalizing...for now.

Edward's hands fisted in my head roughly but he still did it soft enough for me to feel no pain.

"Bella, shitt, no warning?" he tried to make sense so I sped up my movements moaning around his cock and playing with his balls a bit.

Later he finally came with a couple quick thrusts down my throat. I watched him lay spent across the bed. That was definitely the hottest sight I've ever seen.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore," he grunted out. He was regaining his strength. Soon he'd be in control again. Not so fast.

Without any words I took my pinky finger and scraped off some of my own cold cum from earlier that was still around his mouth. I licked my finger the way I licked his dick and the vocalizing game was over. He was already back on top of me and guiding his cock into my slippery pussy.

**EPov**

Well well, my girl always had a trick up her sleeve. She knows how much I like the feeling of her moaning around my cock. Cock just happens to be one of her superhero strengths and I'm not complaining. She never has a problem with it. Never any hangups with sex. Her weakness was my strength.

"Wait!" she yelled out.

I wanted to get started but had to hear whatever she had to say.

"Aren't you forgetting something Eddie?"

I rested my head and started to think.

"Well it can't be mood music, because you remember that I'd rather hear you scream for me."

Her eyes rolled back at that and she bit her bottom lip.

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked in a soft voice as innocent as a predator.

"Okay, I will."

She sat up from underneath me and I wanted the games to really end now.

"Edward."

"Yes."

"Tonight, you wanna play with my cat, right?"

I laughed at the thought of her calling that sweet heavenly pinkness a cat. Cats are stinky and have fur balls and stuff. Bella's pussy didn't have whiskers, but it will wish for nine lives after I'm done fucking her.

I must have been quiet for too long because now she looked at me weird.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Yes, but see my cat's been looking for a 'package deal'."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I haven't taking the pill in a while so no hat, no cat."

I smiled at the direction this game was taking and started to walk away.

"No deal."

She jumped on my back and I'm sure if she had a strap on she would've raped me. I turned around and moved her back to the bed. Not playing games anymore due to all the tension between us I pulled her onto the bed, slipped on the condom in seconds, and proceeded to fuck her. Finally fuck her.

Bella's back arched as I slowly penetrated her. We were both making sounds and noising as if we already knew it would be useless to try and talk during this. I couldn't remember my damn name how could I speak? When speed picked up Bella dug her fingers into my back and I grabbed her hips roughly.

"Hmmm," she moaned, "Edward's cock feels," I heard her say but I didn't need her to drive me over the edge. She was cuming soon and so was I.

"Bella, so tight" I said into her ear hearing Eddie in mines.

The night went on the same way until I had reached my goal. My girl was always the multigasm type and I used every last one of her nine lives.


	17. Nine Screws

**Finally I gave you guys your lemons.**

**JPov**

I really didn't have a clue what to show everyone once we made it back to my place. I'm becoming a bit of a man whore. Rosalie was taken and well Alice was there. I made a couple drinks in the kitchen and we put them in water guns. After every one was wet and smelled like rum, Rose headed back to her place to fix herself up. Em decided to tell Alice and I about Rosalie's birthday coming up and he wanted to do something special.

Alice was like the new person in charge of that kind of stuff in the palace. After chasing Em off, I looked over at Alice so young and naive. I knew she was innocent just from looking at her but if she can hold her own, so can I.

"And this is my bedroom," I said drunk yet still sober enough to get her up here.

"It's really nice Jazz, but I've already seen it before."

What the hell?

"You have?"

"Yes, in fact I have a picture of it in my room, underneath my pillow inside of a bag."

She smiled like this was common knowledge while I began rethinking project '7G7B' meaning 7 Girls for a week and 7 bangs each night. Alice was the closest girl to me right now and I felt really guilty doing this to her. Now was the time I needed to be focusing on my parents and life, but instead I was thinking over things with Bella.

"Every woman in this place is a psycho."

"No, only the hot ones."

I agreed remembering Al's great since of humor. Kinda reminds me of a girl from my past.

"So what's taking you so long?"

"Excuse me," I asked.

"I'm drunk, you're well, tipsy. We're in your bed. I'm hardly dressed."

I was speechless and she decided to continue.

"You're cute Jasper, but not as slick as I thought."

"Well excuse me, I forget how much game n swagger you have."

"I'm a Cullen. Nuff said."

I smiled widely loving how real she was.

"Fine no more waiting then," I said inching to her.

She came across the space in no time and made my head knock the headboard. No foreplay, hmm. I guess I can handle that. I was wrong.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Jazz. You were always taken, or busy, but now you're mines. I control you. See this."

I looked downward to her clit which is where she was pointing. She dragged my face to it and said, "Tonight I will control you with this and you'll like it, no questions."

"Yes mam!" I shouted fully at attention now.

"Good cadet."

I wanted to have some sort of say in the way things went but that's all I coulddo. Say things. It'd been like hours and she just kept letting me release then taking control again. If my dick was a Popsicle, it melted. Melted, evaporated and went to a gentler place in the sky!

"Al," I panted as she had her way with me for like the 7th time tonight, "damn, didn't didn't know--"

"Shhh," she said and continued bouncing down on me.

I had dreamed of what it'd be like to get rape before. I think everyone does, but this shit just wasn't natural. She had a wicked grin on her face and never gave me any real time to breathe and regroup.

"I think you're killing me," I grunted hoping she realized she was molesting me.

"What did I say about talking? Unless it's a moan or grunt keep it quiet."

"What about crying?" I asked hoping she'd stop.

"That's not a moan or a grunt."

Despite the pain and the feeling that I was with a crazy person, it was all actually pretty damn satisfying. Satisfying like never before. I let girls take me before, but this was different. More erotic. I thought maybe I was losing my mind for being okay with this.

I finally came for like the 9th time that night and didn't want to push it anymore. My head was in Alice's breasts and I she kept stroking my hair and humming to me.

"I think you killed it," I whispered to her out of breath.

"Really? Because I think I made it better."

"You know what? I agree with that," I said nuzzling her closer.

The warmth coming from her body was settling and it was nice to see her with the moonlight like this. Alice always stressed fashion and had that racoon makeup look girls from other places liked to do. Tonight she had no makeup, no clothes, and I couldn't feel any closer to her.

I finally fell asleep as the sun was coming up wondering if anyone else had as much fun tonight as I did last night.

**APov**

It was the morning after or more like the afternoon after. I've only had two of these before. Each time it was sex that took like 15 or 20 minutes. The guys were fast asleep and I just laid there imagining someone with stamina and a cock like Jasper's.

Last night I hit the jackpot. He was still sleeping so I took the opportunity to see what was in his kitchen. I knew he and Bella were cooks and whatever but I could make an amazing bowl of cereal. I found some Lucky Charms and thought of my leprechaun fast asleep upstairs.

"You left me," Jasper whispered from behind me.

From behind...I'll have to get him to do that with me one day.

"I was just downstairs getting us something to eat," I said sensing the sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I thought you'd left without saying goodbye. Never do that okay. If you ever want to leave me just check with me first."

"But I don't want to leave you."

I could gnaw at the tension with my spoon, we were fresh out of knives due to Carlisle's paranoia about Esme chopping him up.

"Let's eat before the food gets soggy," Jasper smiled obviously changing the subject. Men would have so much less to worry about if they just talked about their feelings for once. I've always been a big fan of verbalization.

"Sure. Wouldn't want a rainbow forming inside of the water tavern."

I realized he hadn't changed the house since that night with Bella. Awkward.

"So I take it you're not much of a cook, Ally."

Ally, nice. Distinct. Everyone could have Al. Ally was all for Jasper.

"No, I'm good at getting other people to do it," I joked.

"After last night that's not much of a surprise," he responded by looking at me and licking the milk off his lips.

"Ughhh, Jasper Whitlock you SOB! How could you still be asking for more after last night?"

"What can I say? I'm a man. An unlimited supply of pussy has always been number one on my Christmas list."

I shook my head amazed that he was already ready for more.

**JPov**

I shook my head amazed that I was still talking to her like this. I needed to get her out of here. I have plans today, big plans. Shit I almost even told her I loved her when I thought she left. I'm a sick shit. I'm sick and I'm making the same mistake again. Maybe I should talk to my mom. That's what Bella did to solve her problems.

"You're hysterical. Go back to bed."

"But it's like 1 p.m. now. I'm sick of seeing that bed. I want to get out today."

"Fine then let's go."

"Good. There's lots to do in Volterra."

"No there isn't. I think about leaving this boring place everyday now that I've met Carlisle and he's nothing like I expected."

Oh great, the gaping hole in my heart returned. I'm not thinking about how much of a pussy Bella made me today.

"Don't do that, Ally. And there are plenty of things to do here. Come on, get dressed I'll show you around."

"Okay, I trust you," she said looking at me kinda weird.

Today was quite possibly the best day of my entire life. I brought her to the most simple of places. A little place in the forest where I like to eat. We left there and I took her around in my car to a place nearby with a paved road. I loved the sight of her hair blowing in the wind. She's my perfect pixie.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Is that a real question? Hell yeah!"

I smiled at her loving the way her swearing sounds. She curses like a sailor sometimes and it's nothing less of cute. After getting out of the car and playing with the various forest animals. A goat passed us and she said, "You don' t see things like that everyday."

We were having fun and I was ready for her to see the last place of our tour. Wish Waterfalls.

"How did it get that name?"

"Well, the day I found it I kept hearing a noise. It sounded like rushing water and I knew there was a stream nearby. I wasn't aware that it emptied out into a waterfall."

Things were quiet for a while as we stared at the water rushing down and then crashing on the rocks.

"Jasper."

"Yes."

"Wish Waterfall."

"Oh right. Well I sat down by the rocks at the bottom thinking over my life and other random stuff. Wondering about my siblings. Hoping my parents were healthy. Thinking about what happens after Volterra for me."

"Sooo...you made a wish."

"No, quite opposite. I decided to stop sitting there wishing about things and do something about it. I called James and started checking up on my parents through Cidney. I made a plan, a plan to let things fall as they may and I've never regretted it."

"Good story, and right before bedtime."

Bedtime? Oh shit. So much for the plan.

"Enough about me. Tell me about the mystery that is Alice Masen."

"There's not much to tell. I've lived in a place a couple hours from Milan called Cinna. My mom and I have spent our whole lives together there. I have an uncle that stays with us from time to time and we're really close. He was the one that convinced me to come here. It was a little after my 16th birthday and we'd been talking about--"

I was deep in the conversation listening until i heard 16...I'm 23. Do the math.

"Ally," I moved away from her, "why didn't you tell me you were 16."

"I'm not 16. You didn't let me finish, Jasper."

"Oh."

Whew that was close.

"I'm 17 and ¾. But it's okay."

"No it's not Ally. Technically we could get in a lot of trouble."

"We won't. Everything is just fine. Stop being such a scaredy cat."

I wanted to but I just realized how little I knew about Ally before today. What if she was16? Just think, I was gonna be with so many different girls this week. What if they were all 16? Okay, I know that's impossible. But still, this is too weird. I don't even think Volterra has an age rule, but I still don't feel good.

"It's kinda late Ally. :et's go home."

"Where's home?" she smiled.

Shit, I'm slippin.

"The palace for you."

Her smile slipped a bit and I kissed her on the cheek to raise her spirits.

"Fine. I'm sure there'll be something fun happening at the palace. There always is."

We started walking through the woods again. Ally loved making animals sounds. She saw an owl, she hooted. She saw a bird, she chirped. She saw a bear and she OH SHIT!

"RUN!" I yelled.

It'd been about 2 mins. and I decided it would be a good idea to check on Ally and make sure she was at least right behind me. Turns out she was way in front of me. Short people run so fast.

"Why were we running?"

"Because I didn't want to be bear meat," I responded dryly.

"Jasper that was a brown bear. They're omnivores. We were totally safe."

I thought about her words for a second. Man I probably look so dumb right now.

"Oh, um I knew that. Just lookin out for you," I laughed.

"Righttt."

"Why did you run then?"

"Just thought you looked cute screaming."

I smiled wide at that like a little kid. Ally's a little kid. It's wrong of me to use her. Something must be done. No more wishing.


	18. Sharing the Green Monster

**Two love scenes in a row. Hmm.**

**APov**

Since it wasn't very late I convinced Jasper to spend some time with me in my room before he went home. I wasn't expecting much. Maybe a kiss or two but that's all. Ever since he mistook me for being 16 things have been a bit awkward. Something has to happen to change all that.

"So Ally, you never finished telling me about your Uncle and Cinna."

"Oh right," I choked a bit on my drink shocked that he was bringing all of that back up. "Before I got here I only had a substitute father. The other guy I called daddy before Carlisle was more like a pimp. My real family was my uncle. He used to tell me about when my mom was younger and a lot different. She was crazy about fashion like me."

It felt a little weird talking to a guy like this. Besides my uncle I hadn't had much experience with men. Especially not men that looked as hot as Jasper.

"Ally, wow. You've really had an interesting life to be so young."

He looked at me like I was saying something so good.

"Not really."

He smiled at me and let the it go. Amazing what magical powers that smile possesses.

"You should bring James here," I said trying to change the subject.

"I thought about it but he's crazy for women. Always getting in legal problems. I wouldn't dare let him lay a finger on you."

Thanks Jazz for bringing the tension back.

"Well at least your parents are here."

"They are huh. I feel bad for not spending any real time with them yet."

"I'm sure they don't mind."

"My mom thinks Volterra is like a really good soap opera. She needs it since many of the places here don't have TVs."

I laughed at that remembering all of the tv withdrawal I experienced when I left my home.

"Ally can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure anything. What's up?"

**JPov**

I can't believe myself. The only other person I've talked to about this is Edward. Edward was like my mortal enemy for a while and now we're cool. Still she told me a lot about herself. Ally seems like an okay person to talk to about this kind of stuff.

"We all know what happened with me and Bella."

Ally frowned at that so I leaned in and gave her a kiss on her smooth red lips. I caressed her cheek a bit and she was okay again.

"Sorry about that, continue."

"Well what I haven't told anyone about is how we chose."

"I heard Bella say you guys chose."

"And we did...we rock, paper, scissored over her."

"Harsh," she said smiling and looking down.

"I know. We really burned her. But that's not the bad part."

She looked at my eyes again with wide eyes and a shaky hand.

"What's the bad part?"

"I won."

I loved how confused she looked. It almost made me forget why I felt so bad for telling her about this.

"I don't get it," her forehead wrinkled and she kept blinking like sand was in her eyes. "If you won, then why is Bella with Edward right now?"

"Because?"

"Because of what?"

"Because I would've been selling myself. She wasn't picking like a game show or something. She was picking me for life. I didn't want her like that, or at least I think I don't. AHH!" I screamed feeling so hopeless.

Alice grabbed my headed and placed it on her lap. After that she started to rub my back.

"That's just how love is Jazz. It's the weirdest thing ever. Think about it like this. You loved her enough to fuck her, enough to figure out a way for her to be happy, enough to make sure she didn't ruin her life by picking you. You shouldn't put yourself down so much."

I smiled internally at hearing her take care of me like a this. Please don't stop.

*******knock knock*******

Damn.

"Come in," the little angel sang.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join...oh, I didn't know you were busy."

I knew that voice. Just a couple days ago I had that voice screaming my name over and over. Bella.

"Hi Bella," Alice answered as if nothing was wrong. "Actually I am a little busy. What would you like?"

Bella was still in shock and Edward said, "Em, Bella, and I started planning things for Rose's surprise party. We knew we needed your help after the first idea was just a pinata and Em suggested some cds."

"Be down in a sec," she kept smiling. I chanced a look at Bella hoping the stunned face was gone. It was. She replaced it with angry. Damn females. There really is no pleasing them.

I heard Edward close the door and Bella stomping down the hall. Alice laughed so hard I swore I saw some of her drink come out of her nose.

"That was so funny."

"Funny? More like hell. You have a twisted sense of humor."

"Oh Jazz, everyone likes to see a little jealousy every now and then. That was comical."

I couldn't stop shaking my head at her as I sat up.

"Evil pixie. I likey."

She frowned at the word pixie and we headed down the stairs.

**BPov**

Edward and I were in my room again as I walked back and forth. He had an evil little grin on his face and that made me even madder.

"How dare he go after her so early! It makes me wonder, did he even like me? Was I just some big joke to him? I hate him so much right now. Asshole!"

"Calm down Bella," Eddie said placing his arms around me from the back. "All we saw was his head on her lap. That could've meant anything."

"But you saw that look they both had in their eyes. Those two cannot be together. I will not have it."

"And just what do you think you're gonna do? Don't get involved."

"But I have to. They're both making a big mistake."

"No they aren't. Green doesn't look that good on you Bella."

"I'm not as jealous as I sound. If you're not gonna help me then don't but something has to happen. They cannot be together this soon. It's just weird."

"I think they look kinda cute together. He's the best choice for my little sister. Better than all the other idiots in Volterra."

"Well if you feel so pro Jalice then I'm going downstairs. I mean how dare him?! You don't bounce back from this," I put my figure on display and checked myself out in the mirror, "that soon. This takes time. and therapy."

Edward's smile was pissing me off and I decided that he would be no help to me.

"I mean how did you even choose me? Arm wrestle? Thumb wrestle?"

"No actually we rock, paper, scissored over you."

I was silent letting a new anger wash over me.

"I'm taking a walk," I said through my teeth hoping to regain my sanity.

"Okay see you downstairs sweetie."

**EPov**

Bella was furious. I like angry Bella. She's rough when she's angry. I laughed at thoughts of her trying to separate Jasper and Alice. Jealousy is so bad. It's such a girl thing. With dudes pip always stands. Pussy is pussy. No one says that as much as Em, correction as much as Em used to say that but it's true. It's one of the reasons Jasper and I got over our differences so easily.

I was on my way outside but stopped by the door to pick up a paper that fell to the floor when Bella slammed the door closed.

"Pro's and Con's."

How could someone get so mad over rock, paper, scissors when they couldn't choose without making a comparison list.

"I should really put this back...ha ha. Or not."

I took a pen off the dresser to better sort through the list.

"I'm hotter but is that really something you compare with? Well I won't not complain."

After reading the 'hot' comment I decided to count how many pro's I had under my list. 14 to his 9. No wonder she was picking me.

I was about to put the list back down when I realized I forgot to actually read what it said for both of us. Everything was okay until I got to number 9 on Jasper's list, a better lover.

I immediately dropped the paper and headed for the door. My hand was turning the knob when I stopped myself for a second.

"Edward buddy, what are you gonna do? Storm in the room with all of your friends and say 'Guess what, Jasper Whitlock is a better lover than me. The woman I lost in a hand game told me so.'"

This couldn't be real. I've slept with like every woman here. I haven't heard any complaining from them.

_**Cheer up pal. She didn't say you were a BAD lover.**_

"Ooh, that's so much better," I joked.

_**Go talk to her. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding.**_

"Looked pretty straight forward to me."

My mind was actually making sense today so I hurried off to the place where everyone was planning. In the room I saw jealous Bella. Jealous Edward sat next to her looking at Jasper like he was some sort of child molester.

"Did I miss anything?"

Bella seemed taken aback by my tone and quit looking at Alice.

"Is everything okay Edward?" she asked. I can't fool this woman at all.

"We need to talk."

I grabbed her by the arm and led her to the back of the palace.

"Edward, stop pulling me."

"No," I snarled.

"You need to chill the fuck out."

"I'm sure you would _love_ that wouldn't you."

"Edward, what's this all about?"

The door was closed and though I could tell Alice, Em, and Jasper were following us I didn't care.

"So he's a better lover," I whispered.

Her face dropped and I felt a little less insecure seeing her like this.

"Edward for a while I felt that way. For a while I felt he was better at everything. Sometimes I still do think about him. I know things are different now. It's just, he makes, and I need. I know I'm not making any sense but you gotta understand that for once I was going for someone who wasn't you. It felt good. He treated me really good."

"And I didn't?" I asked like the answer was no.

"Yes," she said her eyes squeezing shut. "This isn't new. You shouldn't act so shocked."

We were quiet for a while and I wanted to break the silence but didn't know how to after hearing all of this.

"Edward."

"Yes."

"I changed my mind about number 9 after last night. This morning while I was laying in bed with you I didn't announce it, but I knew whatever we had just got even stronger."

I smiled at those words and gave her a strong bear hug.

"Let's go back and help, Bella."

"Okay."

We were walking back to the room when Bella turned to me and whispered, "I know I'm jealous and I know it's not right. I probably will do a lot this week to keep them apart. Just know that no matter what, you're past my number one, you're overall."

"Same here."

That's okay Bella because while you try to tear them apart I'll figure out a way to help them stay together. Something will be done.


	19. Something Has To Happen

**BPov**

We came up with a lot of good ideas for Rose thanks to Alice. I hated to admit it, but the girl has the gift. Alice came up with the idea of a Rosalie styled fiesta elaborating on the solo pinata idea we had. I'm happy Alice came up with something. Rose would kill us if we through a boring party.

It was morning and Alice and I were in charge of merging Rose with a fiesta. Alice planned to decorate the palace's front room in cream and gold. There would be roses everywhere. We also paid four guys to sing as a quartet to her. That wouldn't last long; she'd have a DJ. Oh Alice, it's a shame I have to play with your mind now.

"So Alice, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ask," she said way too perky.

"Do you and Jasper have some sort of title now?"

"You could say that."

**APov**

Does fuckbuddies count as a title?

**BPov**

"Oh, I was just wondering. I would just hate to see him play with your emotions like he did with me."

"Really? I thought you were the one who dragged him around and then dumped him at the end."

"Yeah. The end. Did you know how he and Edward chose me?"

"Rock, paper, scissors right? Me and Japs tell each other everything.

That little bitch.

"Who's to say he wouldn't do that to you?" I asked sure she wouldn't have an answer ready.

"I am. He wouldn't do that to me because I haven't given him a reason to. You did."

"I did not."

Our tones were beginning to rise and the floral garden was quiet.

"Yes you did. You ruined that boy."

"That man."

"Whatever Bella. Just because you weren't able to make him into another one of your damaged goods doesn't mean you can walk around acting like a bitch all day."

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about. If I was being a bitch your blood would be all over my fists right now."

"Miss!" I heard the lady who owns this place. "There will be no common brawls here, understand. You have a problem take it outside."

"With pleasure," Alice answered.

"Alice, a fight between you and I would be so unfair. You just joined this family. Wouldn't want you to die so soon."

She was boiling now and I was happy that I finally had the upper-hand. Bitch, say another word.

"Don't worry. I won't. Besides Jasper wouldn't allow that. He cares about his Ally so much."

"That's fine with me. Hey, at least you're still not trying to get with Edward."

"Shh we all told you about what happened in confidence."

"I'm just saying, that seems like a low that even your mom wouldn't go to."

"No wonder he didn't want to be tied down to you!" she screamed and exited the place.

I was confused by that last statement. Jasper didn't want to be with me. Impossible. He loved me. I know he did. I think he did.

"He didn't!" I cried aloud and ran home.

I felt like such an idiot. Both Alice and I ran home to our men like little kids to their mommies.

"Ladies," Jasper said, "what's the big commotion?"

Alice and I started talking gasping for breath at the same time and pointing to each other.

"She said, so I, and then flowers, but my mom, and you love, uh fists."

"Hold it!" Edward said. My man always knows how to take charge. "What's the matter with you two? You're like the best of friends. Bella I'm very disappointed in you. Jasper and Alice are adults. Leave them alone."

"But"

"Alone!"

"Okay, I'll leave them alone," I said feeling like a dumbass for causing Alice pain and being so greedy. She was good for Jasper and he's good for her.

Alice was smiling when Edward turned to her.

"And you, what exactly did you tell Bella?"

Alice looked nervous so I pushed her to answer him.

"Go ahead. Say what you started to say before we ran out."

"Nothing important. Just that someone didn't want to be tied down to someone," she mumbled her body shaking.

"How could you Alice?"

Alice grimaced at Jasper calling her Alice. It'd been nothing but Ally for a long time now.

"She put my mother in it and talked about how Edward and I were when we first met in front of everyone."

"So that gives you the right to betray me. I'm just a way of getting back at someone when you get mad."

Jasper was mad and I felt bad for being part of the reason, but still sad and confused.

"Jasper we need to talk to these girls. I'll take Alice you take Bella."

I was surprised that Edward was willing to let me talk with Jasper. Alice must have meant what I thought she did.

"Okay, but first they have to kiss and makeup."

We pecked each other on the cheek and whispered, "Sorry."

Jasper pushed me in a nearby closet.

"Bella, I have a lot to say to you and it won't be pretty so just hear me out."

I didn't want to hear him. I wanted to close my eyes and drift to my happy place.

"No."

"I'm talking anyway."

"Don't," I warned him.

"I won at the game."

"You don't mean it."

"I let Edward win," he said pulling my hands from over my ears. I'd heard everything and really didn't want him repeating himself.

"Why? What changed?"

"Commitment changed. Before we were having fun. Just being free. I'm young. I'm young and I'm not trying to settle down. Ally understands that."

"She does, but she's a girl. You can only play with her for so long before she leaves you."

"I know that and I'm so afraid she's going to leave me."

"Then do something about it."

"Like what?"

"You might not be ready to _marry_ her but would it kill you to call her your girlfriend."

I was finally getting more comfortable with my Japs and I liked the new relationship forming between us.

"But that's commitment."

"It's not that legal. Just show her that she's special."

"Okay."

We sat there toying with random stuff when Japs turned to me and said, "Thanks. I've been avoiding you fearful of what would happen when we got back together again."

"What did you think would happen?"

"Either emotional crap or I'd just screw you."

I laughed missing his jokes.

"We had emotional crap."

"Then time for the screwing!"

I cackled loud feeling happy with how things have turned out between us. I hope Alice really does forgive me for being ridiculous.

**APov**

I hope Bella and Jazz forgive me. Edward and I had been talking about what happened. I know Jazz will probably still be a little mad at me but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep him with me.

"So what have we learned?"

"We don't have to have emotional breakdowns in the middle of nowhere to communicate," I answered feeling more like Edward's kid than his sister.

"And what do we do when we get in an argument?"

"Talk things out and leave our fists out of it. You know it's really strange that you're telling me all of this. Didn't you fight Jasper?"

I threw him a curve ball and he had one strike.

"But Alice that's why I can tell you this. I've learned from my mistakes."

"Yeah yeah I know you care but let's cut the crap for a second, I know what's really bothering you."

"And what's that Al?"

"There is no chance on God's green earth that Bella is leaving you for Jazz."

He seemed surprised that I read through some of his bullshit.

"I know," he finally managed to say. "It's just that he has unresolved feelings, she's all jealous. It makes me anxious."

"Well don't be. She crazy about you."

"Alice you're my sister and as much as I might like Jasper I refuse to let him hurt you. Or you okay with the whole 'no strings attached' thing?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I just want to give him an ultimatum and storm away. He's changing. I can feel it."

"Okay. But if he isn't really changing he's gonna _feel_ my fists."

"Didn't you just spend forever and a day teaching me that fighting is wrong?"

"Oh yea. My mistake. It's only wrong when I tell you it's wrong."

I smiled at Edward loving the feeling of having a big brother. I was going to need all the strength I could get to convince Jazz to give me some commitment.

_**Baby steps young one.**_

Oh great. Looks like I've inherited the talk to your mind Cullen family curse.

**Do you all like me changing Pov's so much? Review! I'm tired as hell and haven't had much time to read other fanfics because I've been so busy writing. Also look out for the 'something has to change' warnings the characters have said. Things will be getting crazy at "The Partay"**


	20. We Go Together

**Dear Readers:**

**I suck for doing this so late.**

**Don't forgive me.**

**-love cookies**

**BPov**

"Bella, I thought you were going to be the sober one tonight," Alice inquired. After I gave up alcohol she decided that I must be pregnant. She always thinks she's so psychic.

"I am Alice, this is non-alcoholic."

"Oh, just checking. You really shouldn't drink you know, it's bad for the, I mean for your health."

"For the last time, I-Am-Not-Pregnant!"

Oh shit Jasper.

"You're pregnant? Happy Pregnancy then! Do you want a cake? I'm going to tell Cidney to fix you up one kay. Hey everybody, Bella's--"

I tackled him.

"What the hell? You Cullens are insane!"

"Now there, could a pregnant woman tackle you?"

"Let me think about it. Well I am drunk Bella, I can hardly stand, so yes I guess a pregnant woman could tackle me."

I just left the couple because I was sick of worrying.

Truth is alcohol is the last thing I need right now. When I decided to throw this party for Rose, I forgot about the guest list. Every woman in the room has seen my husband naked. Well not Mrs. Wolfe. I don't even think he's her type.

**EPov**

"Damn, I've had a lot of uncomfortable moments in my lifetime but Mrs. Wolfe, or as she likes me to call her, Kitty, keeps staring at me."

"That's what you get for being such a man-whore. I gave you the red light on that. She's old enough to be your mother's mother." Emmett said a bit too loudly.

"Say it louder Em, I don't think everyone heard you."

"I said,"

"I'm just kidding shut the hell up!"

"Why are you so tense? Rose is happy,"

"That's your concern."

"Alice and Jasper aren't beating around the bush."

"Not my problem, Em."

"Then what is it, oh…"

"It's not about Bella."

"I know. Who invited Carlisle?"

"Who knows Em? He just kinda showed up wasted. What I really hate is how my mom and him can be so off and on. She's so forgiving."

"Well where are they now?"

I pointed to the staircase unable to look at them in the eye.

"Oh shit they need to get a room!"

"It's out of my hands now. They're both two consenting adults. They can do whatever they want. I don't care."

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and led me to a back room.

"Edward could you do me a favor."

"What?"

*slap*

"Shut the fuck up today!"

"Emmett what the hell! Did you just bitch slap me?"

"Yes Edward I did. I'm sick of Angsty Edward. We're at a party and a damn good party if you haven't noticed. There's a live band and they aren't playing a waltz. Your parents are about to make you a brother on the stairs. Everyone's drunk including Jasper's parents."

"Emmett."

"Yes."

"Jasper's dad has a bow and arrow and he's aiming for an apple on top of his wife's head."

"Looks like we have to do some serious damage control before we can get drunk."

We ran yelling but they could care less. Jasper's dad could hardly stand and his arrow went everywhere but that apple. It hit a bottle of alcohol, landed on some big guy's fat ass, and the world may never know what happened to the third one.

"Hey Mr. Whitlock I think you've had enough," I said to him calmly.

"I'm fine boy. Now me and the Mrs. have been playing hide &seek. Have you seen her?"

"You were just aiming an arrow at her," Emmett tried to say politely.

"No, I wasn't aiming at that lady. That's my wife? Lucky me!"

He was walking away, but he still hadn't answered my question.

"What were you aiming at if not at Mrs. Whitlock?"

"That jump rope in the corner."

He pointed at a snake much alive slithering towards us.

"What-the-hell?" we said in unity as Jasper's dad kept aiming for it.

**BPov**

Rose was on the bar table we set up beating the piñata to death.

"How do you like that, bunny!"

"I thought she liked bunnies," Alice whispered solemnly.

"She used to like bunnies, before she got drunk."

"Rose," I yelled, "the jewelry already fell out the piñata! Come down!"

"Just one second Bella, I'm not finished with Peter Rabbit yet."

"Alice, can you leave Jasper for a second and help me get this woman down?"

Jasper pushed Alice's face to the side and screamed, "No!"

Damn, I thought Edward and I went at it like rabbits then I met Alice and Jasper. Rose had stopped anyway and started breaking empty bottles at the side of the bar. I figured I'd let her continue since this is her party and she wasn't hurting anybody.

"Fine. I'm 5 seconds away from leaving anyway because this place looks like a Rich Hades."

Jasper said, "It should've been a Hollywood theme?"

"Not funny," I replied.

"Bella, you get more and more like Eddie everyday."

"How is that?"

"You never shut the fuck up."

Alice nearly fell on the ground with laughter. I wanted to fuss, but it was true. He was definitely the right guy for me. I decided to go find Edward. On the way I saw Mrs. Wolfe playing strip poker with some guys I'd never seen.

"Having fun, Mrs. Wolfe?"

"Yes Bella. I must commend you on your party throwing skills."

"Thanks, I was just on my way to Edward when I thought I'd say hi."

Her face got red.

"How has everything been lately? I heard that he's been very naughty. Not getting presents from Santa this year."

I wasn't sure what to say. I knew everyone knew about what happened to us this year, but I never really prepared for moments like this.

"Edward has gotten into lots of trouble, but we're working through it. It's good to know that there are still women with integrity like you, Mrs. Wolfe."

Mrs. Wolfe got quiet, along with everyone else at her table. No longer hospitable, I was steaming with anger.

"Are you serious? Mrs. Woolf?"

"Bella, it was a long time ago. Like 2 no maybe 3 years ago and it was at a party, how ironic, so no one was really sober, Bella."

You just don't try to explain to tipsy people what's wrong with a lady her age having sex with a man Edward's age. You go to the source of the problem.

**EPov**

Emmett was right. My life has changed now. There really is no need for the pissy attitude all the times. I can really just relax and have fun. Jasper taught me that. The realization that everything has changed for the better in my life made me smile. I was in the middle of the double staircases that crossed looking at everything.

"It's all over. It's all perfect. It's all, it's all right."

"Mrs. Wolfe! Mrs. Wolfe? Mrs. Fucking Wolfe!"

And there it was. Like clockwork, before things could get better they had to get worse. Somehow Bella's outburst was heard by everyone in the room no matter how drunk. The room was on pause so I pressed play.

"Move it along people. There's nothing to see. Go back to partying."

They were moving too slow so Jasper started up a couple of the games Bella and Alice had planned. Everyone gravitated toward the karaoke machine.

"Bella, come up here."

She was reluctant and that pouty face I'd grown accustomed to when we weren't speaking returned.

"I'm serious. This is it."

She walked up and as she made her way to me I looked at the party. Alice padded the tiles on the ground with a giant red rose and put Rose's face in gold in the center. The archway had roses and was shaped like a tiara. Inside the colors were all festive with red and gold glass stained windows and thorns on the walls. Alice and Bella really worked hard on this.

"Edward, I know that we were supposed to put things in the past, but it's so hard when stuff keeps coming up. I would really appreciate it you would just, I don't know, anything."

"Bella, do you want to sit here with me and tell me every bad thing you've ever done?"

"No."

"Then do me a favor. Let it all go. We've been through so much. It would really be nice if we could just move on."

"Okay."

"No not okay. I really need you to let it go. We won't be happy until you do."

**BPov**

Edward was right. I looked down at everyone having fun. No matter how flawed they were, and they were all very flawed, they still had fun. They had all moved past their problems. Rose and Emmett still argue, Jasper's still reluctant to claim Alice, and our parents aren't even worth mentioning. But no matter what they've all moved on.

"We are one fucked up group of people, aren't we Bella?"

"We are and you're right. I'm going to let it go."

Edward grabbed my face unexpectedly and kissed me, deeply. All it really took for me to start being happy, really happy was forgiveness and love. I had more love than necessary, but forgiveness would be new. I'm sure I can do it though. We can do it. Wow, when did we get this cheesy?

Edward moaned against my lips and the vibrations awakened my insides. We were the only two sober people left at the party and wouldn't be missed if we played our own little game upstairs.

"Edward, you know, all we need to do is make one more appearance and then we can come back upstairs and --"

He grabbed me by the waist and started to run down the stairs. Rose, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper were singing this song 'We Go Together' from the Grease soundtrack. They all sounded horrible, but I couldn't think straight over Edward humming anyway. Guess I'll tell him about the baby tomorrow. For now, I just want to stay right here, in this moment, in his arms forever happy with the fact that we'll always be together.


End file.
